


The Vacation

by CastielsCarma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1950s, 1950s Slang, Anniversary, Bad Puns, Banter, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Castiel (Supernatural)'s True Form, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Communication, Dean discovers a new kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Grumpy Dean Winchester, Hand Jobs, Honesty, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Kissing, Knifeplay, M/M, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Painplay, Post-Canon, Rape Roleplay, Romantic Fluff, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural), Sassy!Dean, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexually Frustrated Dean Winchester, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 28,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean and Cas finally decide to take a vacation together, away from monsters and saving-the-world-duties. Thirty days together in a cabin, they've earned it.Destiel 30 Day OTP Challenge, april 2019.The drabbles will be between 500 and 1000 words. I will change the warnings if/when needed. Warnings will also appear before each drabble. Enjoy! This work will be a series but some drabbles will be read as stand alones.1. A selfie together2. Sharing a milkshake3. Grumpy morning heads4. Picknicking5. Bake together6. Ice skating7. Wedding day8. Building an IKEA-cabinet9. Under an umbrella10. 1950's version of them11. Silly snapchat photo12. Ballroom dancing13. Lazy Sunday morning14. Princess and knight15. Movie night16. Clothes swap!17. First kiss18. Something sad19. Gaming together20. Pocky game21. They fight/argue22. Water fight23. Playing Twister24. Something NSFW25. Stargazing26. Ugly sweaters27. Romantic movie kiss28. Death29. Karaoke night30. DO WHAT YOU WANT





	1. Peace of mind

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was: A selfie together

Dean looked out over the sprawling lake; the wind had calmed leaving the waters serene. A few birds chirped in the trees but the rest of the woods were still, almost eerily so. Dean shook off the feeling. It would probably be some time before he could truly relax and believe it was all over. People like him didn't get time off, didn't rest, didn't have the luxury to call it quits. _You do now_ , that small part of him whispered. Dean smiled and rubbed a hand through his hair.

The relative peace was disturbed by a sudden noise, feet on gravel only to subside after a while. A few seconds passed, then an arm snaked around his waist, bringing him in close. Dean closed his eyes briefly, allowing himself to feel Cas and his presence around him. His hand went to Cas', Dean's thumb stroked gently over skin that he had longed to feel for so many years.

“Beautiful isn't it? God surely isn't perfect, but nature is one of his most magnificent creations.” Cas spoke low and his voice made Dean sigh with contentment. He wondered when the feeling of amazement would stop. Things like these simply never stayed true. 

“Sure is. Mary picked a nice spot, I would have just walked by. Hell, I would've never thought about woods in the first place. Never was the outdoorsy type, I left that to Sam. I'm sure if we didn't have the life we did he would've been an A-plus boy scout, claiming every badge you'd think of.”

There was humor in Cas' voice. “I'm sure that's true. Although I'm certain you'd earn a badge for some skills. You excel in tying knots for example.” 

Dean laughed. “I don't know much about the boy scouts, but I don't think they had those knots in mind.”

Cas gently pulled him down; together they sat on the ground covered in roots and scattered pine. It was a pleasant day, with the sun shining warm and no obligations besides just being. 

Dean turned to look at Cas, but the other man had his face turned upwards, eyes closed. The sunlight painted him in soft colors; his dark lashes cast shadows over his cheeks. He looked stunning and content at the same time. Dean licked his lips, then went in for a kiss. Cas' slightly chaffed lips tasted of the sun itself and... coffee.

Dean's hands cupped Cas' cheeks as Cas slowly opened his eyes, a grin on his face. “You had coffee without me?”

Cas laughed. “You can kiss me some more. I'm sure there is _some_ residue of coffee left.”

Dean uses his hand to push Cas' face away. “Asshole,” he muttered but there was a smile in his voice. “I was perfectly fine having a good morning without you reminding me I forgot my coffee.”

“You could have woken me.”

Scoffing, Dean scooted in closer to Cas and put a hand on his leg. “I'm a grown ass man, I don't need you to make me coffee _every_ day Cas. I'll make some when we eat breakfast, no big deal.”

“One second, Dean.” Cas wiggled somewhat and reached back over his head to grab something from his hoodie. Cas placed the small thermal mug on the forest floor and looked up at Dean, a satisfied smile on his face.

“Don't tell me you did – “

“Try it.” 

Dean shook his head and grabbed the purple mug. He slowly brought it to his lips and sighed when he felt the taste of the hot liquid. “Now I feel like a person again. Fuck, I thought I was doing OK, but this coffee...” Dean took another sip. “Thanks, Cas.”

After a few minutes in silence, Dean started fidgeting. He looked back over his shoulder. The house was nestled in next to some huge pine trees, creating comfortable shade during the peak hours of the day, when the heat from the sun was almost unbearable. The lake was good for canoeing and if you walked half an hour or so north of the house there was a small forest lake where Dean and Cas had already skinny-dipped, even though this was only their third day there. The nearest big road that led to a small drive-by-town was over one hour away with a gas station, a small convenience store and a few houses scattered here and there.

“Everything alright, Dean?” There was so much care and comfort in Cas' voice and that small part of him that was berating and scolding reared its head back up. _You could have had this sooner._  
  
“Yeah, I'm good. Eh, the wards, sigils, Devil's trap are still there right?”

Cas nodded. “I checked yesterday. They are, even though I would have a hard time thinking they'd show up deep in the Blue Ridge Mountains. This is a vast area after all.”

“It's just hard shaking off this feeling of the next monster around the corners. When you've done this your whole life – my body is telling me to stay alert, not let the guard down. There is _always_ another monster, Cas. And, I wish we could have had _this_ sooner.” He gestured between the two of them.

“There will be monsters Dean, but you don't, _we_ don't have to deal with them alone anymore. There are others. They have a part in this too.” 

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Look at me.” Dean turned to face Cas. “While I've only been a human for close to six months, I do know everything about the feeling of regret. Don't let us be something dark and painful. We've been through that. You have me. I have you, let's enjoy that. You done with your coffee?”

“Yeah.”

Cas took out his phone. “ Now let's enjoy us. Look into the camera and smile. A first selfie for our vacation.” 

Dean smiled. This was his comfort, his peace.


	2. A sweet surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is restless so Cas orchestrates a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to write the drabbles as a continuing story about Dean's and Cas' vacation in the cabin but most of them you'll be able to read as one-shots.
> 
> No warnings in this chapter. Just fluff
> 
> Today's prompt was : Sharing a milkshake

Castiel squinted as Dean did the ping pong dance for the third time that morning. Dean moved from the kitchen where he had swiped down the cabinets, to the dining table where he sat down and read a magazine for five minutes, only to get up and tidy up some random things strewn on the couch. When Dean looked out the window a fourth time in a matter of twenty minutes Cas finally asked him.

“Dean, what about we leave the cabin for a while?”

Dean turned his attention back to Cas. “What? Why, I'm good, Cas.”

Cas walked up to Dean, and together they looked out over the silent forest landscape. There was amusement in Cas' voice when he finally spoke up. “I've seen you walk back and forth between almost every single furniture in this cabin for the past hour now. I don't think the kitchen needs any more cleaning and while this view surely is spectacular you've stared out this window four times already.”

Making a face, Dean turned to Cas. “That obvious?”

“I can understand that you are bored – “

“Hey –“ Dean casually touched Cas' cheek, “I'm not bored with _you_ , and this place is really nice. I just feel – It's like an itch you know. I've always been hunting and now we've been doing no hunting for a while and it is nice, don't get me wrong but man, I need to do _something_ right about now before I go crazy.” 

“I think I have an idea.”

 

As Dean slowed Baby per Cas' instructions he looked questioningly at him. “You sure this is the place. I don't see anything that would even ping on the interesting radar besides pine trees and we didn't need to drive almost ninety minutes to see more of that.”

Cas pointed at a turn in the road that was obscured by even more pine trees. “Over there.”

As Dean followed Cas' instructions and finally parked the car, he let out a curse as he grinned.

“Will this work, Dean?”

Dean just nodded. “Hell yeah, it will, Cas.”

 _Udderly Smooth_ was surprisingly packed despite it being in the middle of nowhere. Dean looked around at the people sitting in booths or at small round tables. The decor was surprisingly clean, all sleek wood and minimalism. Not the first thing he would associate with a smoothie and milkshake bar.

Cas walked up to the desk and looked up at the menu hanging on the wall. “You can have whatever you want.”

“Why, Cas, whatever I want? You trying to get into my pants on the first date? Naughty you.” Dean laughed as Cas rolled his eyes but then looked at the menu, a serious expression on his face. After a while he nodded to himself. “OK, done.”

“So, which is it gonna be?”

“Well, I think the _Chocochoke_ is to die for.” He grinned. “Two kinds of chocolate, chocolate syrup, chocolate shavings, and cocoa whip cream. What's not to love?”

Cas nodded as that settled the matter. “Let's order one.”

“Wow, a cheap first date, “ Dean quipped. “Just one?”

Cas handed over a few crumbled up dollar bills to the cashier, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “ I think it will be to your satisfaction, Dean.”

They took a seat in one of the corner booths, holding hands across the wooden table, talking about this and that when Dean suddenly stopped mid-sentence. A waitress was carrying a milkshake that was more the size of a pitcher than a normal glass.

“One order of _Chocochoke_?” 

Dean just nodded, eyes big as the waitress placed the huge glass of milkshake in front of them. She produced two straws from her apron and stuck them inside the thick milk-ice cream mix.

“Enjoy,” she said as she put the receipt on the table.

“Alright, I see why you just ordered one. Wow, this is – I don't think I've ever seen a milkshake as big as this.”

Cas put the straw to his lips, giving the milkshake a taste. “Not that I'm a connoisseur but I do think I understand why this place is famous.”

Moaning, Dean just shook his head. “Wow. I could definitely choke on this. This has to be one of the best milkshakes I've ever head. Like _ever_. Sure, I've had a lot of them, all those road trips with Sam over the years. Maybe not all of the milkshakes were from the best joints but this – “

After taking another sip, Dean cleared his throat. “So how did you know about this place anyway, Cas?”

“The internet.” Cas licked off some chocolate milkshake from his lip.

“The internet...”

“Yes, apparently this is one of the top ten places to get a milkshake in the country. In the middle of a tourist streak and the size and flavors of the shakes is what's been keeping the business thriving.

“I can see that. I'm not surprised they're doing good. What kind of person would _not_ like milkshake?” Dean grabbed Cas' hand again, a serious look on his face. “I just want to – to say thanks, Cas. I know what you are doing. Thanks for cheering me up. It means a lot.”

“You are welcome, Dean. Now let's try to finish this monstrosity.”


	3. Rise and shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up early and craves some company.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was: Grumpy morning heads

It was the sound of birds chirping outside that first brought Dean back from the depths of sleep. He raised his head enough to look out the huge bedroom window, but saw nothing out of the ordinary; just green pine trees, a blue sky and the sun draping everything in a soft light.

Closing his eyes with a moan he turned his back on the sight, only to stare into Cas' serene face. Cas, his angel, his _husband_ – and that was a notion he was still secretly shocked over although they had already been married close to a year now – was sleeping peacefully, dark hair tousled and his left arm hugging a corner of the thin cover. Squinting, Dean picked up his cellphone. _05.47_. Dropping it back on the bedside table, Dean made a disgusted sound. Why couldn't he sleep more hours? He wasn't worried about anything and the vacation with Cas was really great. It was the sunlight; they needed to get some blinds for that fucking window.

After Cas' mumbled something in his sleep for the third time, Dean poked him on the shoulder and when that didn't work he just shook him. 

“Cas? Wake up.”

Sleepily, Cas opened up one eye, looked at Dean and then proceeded to turn around. “No.”

“What do you mean no?” 

Cas just mumbled something while sleepily dragging his cover all the way up to his chin.

Dean was not giving up so easily. Was it childish of him to try to wake Cas up? Maybe, but since Cas had chosen to be human Dean found it immensely amusing, and secretly a bit annoying that Cas needed more sleep than Dean and that he found it so easy. 

Cuddling close to Cas, Dean enjoyed the warmth of his body. Slowly he carded his fingers through Cas' hair, and when Cas turned around still with his eyes closed, Dean gently placed a kiss on his forehead. One kiss led to a kiss on Cas' cheek, then his chin. Grabbing Cas' hand Dean kissed the back of it and then peppered each knuckle with a multitude of kisses. Finally, he let the hand drop back and looked at him. Cas was still sleeping. 

Finally yanking the covers of off him, Cas woke up with a start. He looked around, trying to orientate himself until his eyes landed on Dean. 

“Hey, you are awake!”

Squinting hard at Dean, Cas glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and then looked back at Dean. “I'm not awake of my own free will.”

“I couldn't sleep any longer.” Dean fired off a charming smile. “And what better way to wake up than romantic kisses by your loved one?”

Sitting up in the bed, Cas clutched his covers. “That is not what happened, Dean.” Yawning, he continued, “You yanked my covers, like some savage.”

“Well, I did the kissing first, not my fault you were asleep.”

“But it is your fault that I'm awake now.” 

Dean laughed. “Semantics. Potato, _potato_. Speaking of potatoes, I'm starving. Hey, how about I make it up to you?”

Cas seemed very skeptical, his eyebrows raised. “What do you have in mind? Me going back to sleep would be a good start?”

Dean got up and started putting on some sweatpants. “I was thinking potatoes, Cas. How about hashbrowns for breakfast? Hmm, homemade by yours truly?”

“You have that jam?” Cas had perked up at the talk about hash browns.

“Yeah, I secretly stashed it in the cooler just before we were heading out. Thought it would come in handy.”

Laughing lightly, Cas shook his head. “You mean you hoped you could use that as a bribe?”

“I don't know about bribe... Yes, totally as a bribe. Is it working?”

Rubbing his eye, Cas yawned, all the while staring at Dean with a disapproving frown on his face.

Dean pointing out the window. “Look outside. Sun, birds chirping, it's like a fucking Disney movie, Cas! Turn that frown upside down and let me fry you some potatoes.”

Sighing, Cas got up. “Remind me why I married you again?”

“I proposed.”

“Yes, but it wouldn't have happened if I didn't say yes.”

Dean walked to the dresser, looking for one of his T-shirts. “You love my charm, my brilliant soul surviving Hell and my amazing prowess in bed. Oh, and I make a mean hashbrown.”

Walking up to Dean, Cas placed a kiss near the corner of his lips. “Yes, it's all coming back to me now. Potatoes,” he mumbled.

“Asshole.”

Cas snaked his arm around Dean and slapped his ass. “ _I_ didn't wake my husband up cause I wanted company. Although it was a noble reason, I guess. If there is such a thing as a noble reason in regards to you, Dean.”

Kissing Cas once, Dean walked out of the bedroom, stopping in the door frame. “Half an hour and you'll be eating the best breakfast in your life.”

“Meanwhile, can I go back to sleep?”

Dean looked at Cas. “No.”


	4. A walk in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to make amends by taking Cas out for a picnic.

After a long shower where Dean finally felt like a person again, he realized that he'd acted kind of like a dick to Cas. They played games, read books and talked about this and that during the early morning hours, Cas had even done some yoga, but Dean could feel a tension in the air. He didn't like it.

Cas was sitting in a yellow chair, solving a Sudoku when Dean sauntered into the kitchen. He grabbed some bread and rummaged the fridge for salad, mayo, ham and some cherry tomatoes. He spread a generous amount of mayo on a slice of bread, squished some lettuce leaves on there before placing two thick pieces of ham on top of it, and finishing it off with a slice of bread. He made three more sandwiches and put them in a small plastic container together with the cherry tomatoes. He also grabbed a wrapped package and put it inside his backpack.

The sound of the coffee maker running finally grabbed Cas' attention and he looked up. “You making coffee already? Lunch isn't for another hour.” 

“Yeah, about lunch Cas, I'd thought we'd go out. What do you say?”

***

They followed a path that meandered its way away from the cabin; the lake was on their left side for a good twenty minutes before Dean took a right turn into the more denser parts of the forest. The brown pines on the forest floor cushioned their footfalls as they walked on in silence. The sun was up high in the air and although it was warm, it was not suffocating but more a pleasant heat thanks to the canopy shading them. The sunlight speckled rocks, moss and tree trunks, giving it an otherworldly glow.

“You know where you are going, Dean?” Cas' voice was amused but he was clearly enjoying their stroll. He had stopped several times to look at different kinds of moss. To Dean, they all looked the same, like tiny squishy green trees.

“What? That old stomach of yours growling already?” Dean waited as Cas caught up to him. 

“I am getting hungry, yes. Now, hold still.” Cas tucked a yellow flower he was holding behind Dean's ear. “ _Rudbeckia hirta_ , for you. It brings out the green in your eyes.”

“We are not in Hawaii, Cas. But thanks.” Dean smiled genuinely and touched the flower to make sure it was still there. “Now, just a few more minutes and we should reach our spot.”

The spot was a moss-covered clearing with a smooth rock outcrop on one side. The sound of a small stream burbling over rocks could be heard in the distance. Dean took off his backpack as Cas found a place and sat down cross-legged. Placing the flower on the rock, he opened the container. 

“Here you go, Cas. And extra mayo just for you.”

“That's very nice of you, Dean.” He took a big bite of the sandwich. 

“Yeah, I figured we could do something else besides eating in the cabin or going out, you know. And it's nice being in the woods without having to chase a Wendigo or a bloodsucker. It's actually OK. Here, catch.”

Cas caught a handful of tomatoes and smiled as he bit into one. “Still not a fan of these babies?”

Shaking his head, Dean took out the thermos and two mugs. Steam billowed as Dean poured the coffee. “I know you didn't make it so will be OK-ish, but at least it was a surprise.”

Grabbing a mug, Cas sipped it carefully. He leaned back on the rock and sighed. “It's still good, thanks, sweetheart.”

Suddenly, Dean looked subdued. “Yeah, about that.” He cleared his throat once and had some coffee before speaking again. “Sorry for being a dick earlier. I don't know Cas, I was tired and grumpy and anyway – I should have just let you sleep in. Not your fault I was in a bad mood.”

Cas smiled softly and took another bite of his sandwich. “It's alright. I'll remember to make some coffee for you before we got to bed. Next time you wake up and feel like you want to bite off someone's head, have a mug and you'll be fine. Very good sandwich by the way.” Cas looked around. “And this is a very nice spot for a picnic.”

“Good. Eh, and I have this too.” Dean reached in the backpack again and handed Cas a squished, round package. “I think the thermos might have flattened it a bit but it should still be good.”

Slowly, Cas unwrapped the package to reveal a chocolate cupcake. 

“I didn't bake it or anything, not good with baking. Cocking is fine but –“

“Thank you. It looks lovely.”

Dean grinned. “I hope so, it was four bucks a piece.”

Castiel laughed. “I'll save this for dessert.” 

Grabbing Cas' hand, Dean spoke softly. “Sorry for being a dick earlier.”

“You are good, Dean.” Cas squeezed Dean's hand before getting back to his sandwich.

“So, was it the cupcake that finally won me over or was it the subpar coffee I made? I need to know for future references.” Dean looked at him, all serious. 

Grabbing the nearest tomato, Cas tossed it at Dean. “You are incorrigible!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rudbeckia hirta is a flower called Black-eyed Susan. It's bright yellow, almost daisy-looking with a dark center.


	5. The art of making pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas teachers Dean to make a pie. Four dollars for a cupcake _is_ outrageous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was: Bake together

Dean looked at all the things in front of him and sighed. “I don't know Cas, you really think this is a good idea? I don't wanna intrude and I'm sure you got the hang of it.”

Cas closed the pantry door and put the bowl right in front of Dean. “You gave me the idea actually. Four dollars for a small cupcake _is_ expensive and I know you are supposed to indulge when you are on vacation but we can spend our money on better things than dry cupcakes.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. 

“Not that I didn't appreciate the gesture.” Cas kissed Dean on the cheek, eliciting a smile from him. “Don't worry though, we are making a different pie so you don't even have to bother with the crust. Start peeling the apples.”

Grabbing the peeler, Dean picked up an apple and took a bite. “Tasty.” He started to peel the apple slowly and methodically. “No offensive Cas, but is it really a pie when there is no crust? I'm not a fan of baked apples.” He looked at Cas, a worrying wrinkle appearing on his forehead. “Are we making _baked_ apples? Ugh, that's such a Sammy -dessert.”

Cas poured a cup of flour in a bowl. “We are not making baked apples Dean. I promised you pie, I'll give you pie.” His eyes sparkled with mirth. “I can give you a cream p – “

“That is something I won't say no to”. Dean grinned. “Later.”

Laughing, Cas smacked him on the shoulder. “Wouldn't think so. Hand me the oatmeal, I need half a cup in the bowl.”

Dean looked at Cas suspiciously. “I gotta say Cas, oatmeal sounds very... healthy.” 

“You will get your sugar high, don't worry, Dean. Now, when you are done with the apples, remove the core and cut them into chunks. You don't have to do slices, just nice sizable pieces. If I was doing this pie alone, I'd make the apples into a beautiful rose pattern, but uh, spreading them around in the cake-pan like that is fine.”

“Who needs rose petals when you can have... squares?” Dean chopped up the apple-pieces quickly and shook the pan once for good measure. He poured some sugar, a tad of salt and cinnamon over the apples and then tossed them around again, before moving the pan to the side. “It's not that I don't trust you, but I can't help but notice that we put the apples in the pan, and still no crust, Cas.”

“Still have so little faith in me, Dean?”

“When it comes to pie-baking, yes! I've been alive for over four decades, Cas. I've had pie with my mother's milk. I _know_ pie!”

“Uh-huh.” Cas moved to the side. “Come here, pie expert. Grab that piece of butter and mush it into pieces with your hands. Mix it together with the flour and oatmeal.”

Grinning, Dean did as he was asked. “Now, getting my hands dirty, that I can do.” Dean grabbed the butter and squished it. He dipped the big clump of butter into the bowl until it was all covered with flour and oatmeal. 

Cas tossed in some sugar and a pinch of salt into the mix. Dean worked the ingredients until they started separating into what looked like huge, soft dough crumbles.

“That looks good, Dean. We are done.”

“We are? Cas, not to be a dick or anything man, but this looks more like crumbles than pie.”

Cas came up behind Dean, placing a kiss on his neck. “Are you always this difficult when it comes to food, Dean?” 

“Only when pie is involved.”

“Take the crumbs and sprinkle them over the apples. Then we are done.”

When Dean has spread out the dough crumbles evenly over the apples he placed the pie in the oven.

“440 Fahrenheit and you being patient for 25 minutes will bring you the world's tastiest apple pie. It comes with extras too.”

Dean snaked up behind Cas and hugged him. “Really, the dessert comes _with_ dessert?”

“It's customary to eat it with ice cream.”

Dean smiled, kissing the back of Cas' neck. “Now you are talking, Cas. Say, we still have 20 minutes before this apple-crumble pie is done.”

“Yes.”

Dean trailed small kisses up Cas' jawline, his lips stopping near his ear. “I know what we can do while we wait”, he whispered.

Cas grinned. “By all means, show me, Dean.”

Dean bit down on his ear. “I'll show you alright, Cas.”


	6. Be like Elsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean surprises Cas with a new experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was: Ice skating
> 
> I'm not sure there is an ice skating rink anywhere near where Dean and Cas are vacationing, so that is a liberty of mine ; )

“This is not what I had in mind when we decided we were going to the mountains for vacation, Dean. It's summer after all.”

“Hey, I'm just returning the favor. I never baked pie, so I thought I'd give you a first too.”

Dean could see Cas making a face, trying not to smile but it curled on his lips anyway. “That you have. How did you find this place, Dean?”

“You are not the only one that can use the Internet to surprise your husband. And it was closer than the milkshake-joint so I win.”

Cas looked at Dean quizzically but then focused his attention back on the death-instruments he had attached to his feet. “Dean, you know I've been the leader of my garrison. I braved Hell and all its demons to find you. We've faced countless monsters together with Sam and Jack. I even cooperated with Crowley several times.” Cas made a face at the last one.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I'm very grateful for that. Now, stop being a fucking chicken, Cas. I got you. The skates feel awkward now, but you'll glide on the ice soon enough.”

“I don't think gliding will be the correct term, Dean.”

Cas slowly got up, stumbled over on unsteady legs to the wall and grabbed it tightly.

“Gimme your hand, Cas.” Dean smiled mischievously. “I promise; no teasing. I'll be good.”

“You are hardly the poster boy for being good, Dean. Not in that sense anyway.” Nonetheless, Cas slowly took two hesitant steps onto the ice and grabbed Dean's hand, squeezing hard when he felt his feet and legs wobble.

“OK, good, good.” Dean's smile was huge. “You are doing great, Cas, my little Bambi.” 

“I doubt that, even Bambi was better. I know the idea is to glide on the ice; I hardly think me standing still, stiff as a board counts.”

Dean pushed off on one leg, still holding onto Cas' arms. “Don't worry. Soon you'll fly across the ice.” Suddenly Dean realized what he said and he looked into Cas' blue eyes as if begging for forgiveness.

Cas gripped Dean's arms tighter. “Dean. Don't. It's been two years. It was my choice to give up my grace and I'm good with it. I'm happy. Would you stop? Please? Let my first memory of this be one of me making a fool of myself instead of one tinged with your sadness over a choice that wasn't yours to make in the first place.”

Letting out a huge sigh, Dean nodded. “Alright, you are right, Cas.”

“Well, I'm the one with millennia of knowledge, so yes. And I'm your senior, by many, many years.” 

“Maybe we should go home, I don't want your senior bones to break doing this dangerous activity. Now, bend your knees slightly, and find your balance. Good, now gently just push with one skate, then the other. Use the blades. Embrace your inner Elsa.”

“I think my inner Elsa is hiding in embarrassment.” Instead of gliding on the ice, Cas moved two inches and then flopped down with legs and arms sprawling. He put one hand on the ground, bent his knees to dig the blades into the ice and called for Dean. “An arm, Dean.”

Dean skated over and pulled him up. “We can always do it like the kids do.”

“How do the kids do it?” 

Dean skated behind Cas and put his hands on Cas' lower back. “Relax your legs, breathe.” Slowly Dean pushed Cas over the ice, digging in with the skates until Cas could actually feel his sweater flutter in a light breeze.

 

After one hour out on the ice, Cas had gotten the hang of it somewhat. He was still not near as comfortable on the ice as Dean was, but at least he had stopped sweating with the effort to keep his balance and feet and himself together. Dean thought so anyway, he couldn't see any new stains on Cas' sweater.

“Cas, you done?”

Cas skated over, sloth-style, to Dean who was leaning on the wall of the rink. 

“I don't think I can feel my feet anymore and my calves are killing me.”

Dean looked down on Cas' black skates. “How hard did you do your skates?”

“Hard.”

“OK, let's get off the ice. We are done for the day. Mission ice skating is complete.”

When they got their skates off, Cas sighed with relief. “Back on two feet, I've never been more grateful.”

Dean pulled on his boots. “You had fun though? I'm sure if we do it again soon, you'll remember the basics.”

“I did. Now I need a new sweater and a shower. I would never have imagined ice-skating to be such an adrenaline rush.”

Dean pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of Cas.

“What was that for?” 

“I'm sending this to Sammy. Proof of your old age; anyone describing ice-skating as an adrenaline rush is way past their prime and ready for the retirement home. Let's end this the way any ice-skating should end. Hot cocoa and marshmallows.”

“I'm not sure they have hot cocoa now. It's summer after all.”

“Then we'll drink cold cocoa. Come now.” Dean found Cas' hand and together they went towards the exit, one of them walking, the other one limping.


	7. 525,600 minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas celebrate their anniversary.
> 
> This chapter is M; describing some sexual content.

The bed was not as nice, didn't have any memory foam, but Dean could care less about that right now. He had his fingers wrapped tightly around Cas' neck as he pushed him down, holding him steady on the bed. 

Cas' pulse was beating wildly against his hand. Each trust was slow and deliberate. Dean savored all the little movements Cas did, how he gripped the sheets tighter, how he arched his back and tried to push back against Dean, although Dean's cock was already buried deep inside him. With each thrust Cas moaned, his eyes closed in pleasure. “You are so hot like this, Cas. All breathless and needy.” 

“Fuck, Dean. Just –“

Dean hit that sweet spot again, and Cas moaned. Easing off Cas' neck, Dean pulled out, intending to reposition himself when Cas was on him like a storm. 

Dean was suddenly pushed back on the bed as Cas' mouth crashed with his; the kiss was wild and reckless, leaving his lips red and puffy. Dean growled in approval as Cas' hand went down to his cock, smearing precome over the head. Dean arched his hips up, sought more friction, but was disappointed when Cas let go. He could hear the snap of a lid open and close.

Dean didn't mourn the loss of Cas' hand too much when he felt the head of Cas' cock nudge against his hole. Cas pushed against the rim, slowly until there was a little give. “Holy fuck, Cas -” His mind went blank as Cas pushed his hips forward, thrusting inside him.

“Not that I didn't enjoy myself Dean, but you do breathless and needy the best.” Cas kissed the side of Dean's neck greedily, his teeth scraping against soft skin. 

Suddenly Dean felt two strong hands under his thighs and before he knew it Cas had hoisted him up. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' neck, panting hard as he felt Cas' cock hit a new angle. “Cas, fuck – You are so deep inside me.”

Cas just hummed in approval and pushed Dean against the black wardrobe. He started fucking Dean in earnest, each thrust sent waves of pleasure through him but also the sweet tang of pain as his back was repeatedly slammed against the door. 

Dean rested his head on Cas' shoulder and held on tightly as Cas fucked him as if his life depended on it. A sharp pain suddenly spread across his back and caused Dean to moan as his toes curled. He looked up, searching Cas' face, but all Dean saw was blazing lust in those blue eyes of his.

Cas backed away from the wardrobe and turned around. He eased Dean down on the bed and kissed him as Dean grabbed his aching cock and gave it a few strokes.

“Let's finish this on the bed, shall we?” Cas grabbed Dean's thighs, spreading them open.

“I approve that idea, Cas, yes, yes...” Dean mumbled, “as long as you don't stop.” 

Cas wrapped his right hand around Dean's throat as he pounded into him. “I don't plan to stop.”

***

Dean tried to calm down his wildly beating heart; it had been really good fucking after all but this was ridiculous. Cas' hand was over Dean's chest and heart, fingers splayed possessively and he had a very smug look on his face. 

“I take it you enjoyed yourself, Dean.”

“Yeah well, you were somewhat hot, Cas.”

Cas dug in his fingernails into Dean's skin and Dean hissed from the pain. “Christ, yeah, fine, it was really good.”

“Mm.” Cas leaned in and kissed him, long and deep. “Happy anniversary, Dean.”

After breaking 0ff the kiss, Dean turned to the side and opened the small side-table's drawer. “I have something for you too.” 

He thrust the frame into Cas' hands and suddenly his heart beat faster for another reason then orgasm after mind-blowing sex. What if Cas wouldn't like it? “It's paper cause that's what you do for one year anniversaries... I've read.”

Cas turned the frame over and saw the cream-colored, square piece of paper on display. His lips moved as he read the lines out loud:

_If the sun refused to shine_  
_I would still be loving you  
When mountains crumble to the sea  
There will still be you and me_

“Dean, this is – This is beautiful. Thank you.”

A huge smile graced Dean' lips. “Happy anniversary, Cas.” As he leaned in to kiss Cas, he caught something in his peripheral vision. His brows furrowed as he turned his head to take in the smashed door of the wardrobe. “What the fuck, Cas?”

Cas just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was: Wedding day. 
> 
> There are 525,600 minutes to a year.  
> The wardrobe they broke in my mind, was a Brimnes from IKEA : )


	8. Bad screws and worse puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building IKEA-furniture is not Dean's idea of fun.

“Are you gonna quit sulking and help me carry this inside?” Dean glanced over at Cas.

“I'm not sulking. I'd just rather have done something else then spend 3 hours in a car transporting furniture.”

Dean shrugged as he got out and opened the door to the rental. “You don't see me complaining that I didn't get that other cabinet, whatever its name was. Which looked much cooler by the way.”

 

“HÄLLAN, and it looked like it belonged in the garage, not in a bedroom. The stained oak-effect is more pleasant than metal, and it's made of sturdy wood.”

“I've got some wood for you,” Dean quipped.

***

With joined effort, they carried the flat package into the bedroom and unwrapped it.

After ten minutes Dean was already annoyed. “Who do they expect to use these tiny screwdrivers anyway? Leprechauns?” Dean pressed on the screw head but all it did was make it more round. 

“I don't think you are supposed to use that much force, Dean.”

“I have to otherwise it's just spinning around in the hole. Cheap metal, Cas.” He looked up at Cas, who was sitting with the instructions in his lap. “Hold on one sec, why am I the one doing the assembly?”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “I figured you'd find the most pleasure in this.”

“Trust me, Cas, there is nothing pleasurable about this. Son of a bitch!” With a disgusted face, Dean tossed away the screw. “And why are you not helping?”

“Too many cooks and all that,” Cas said amused. “And it was _you_ that broke it.”

Dean had found another screw and was about to try his luck when Cas' words hit home. “What do you mean _me?_ It was you who drilled into me like you were trying to find oil.”

Cas laughed and handed Dean another screw. “I must have hit the jackpot. And it was your back.”

“I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Motherfucking finally!” Dean got up and took a hold of the door. “You keep it steady while I adjust the door.” Dean hoisted up the wardrobe door until he felt the hinges and then with a little wiggling attacked the door to the frame. Satisfied with his work he opened the closet door a couple of times. 

“It looks nice.”

Dean took a step back to admire his handiwork. “OK Cas, I take it back. It does look good.”

Cas patted Dean on the shoulder. “Good work. Can you do me a favor and get inside, just to test the stability?”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “What? I just did that.”

Cas was practically grabbing him by the arm. “Yes, I know Dean, but just to be on the safe side? The light, see if the light is working!”

“If you close the door, Cas, the light is gonna be off.”

Cas kissed Dean quickly. “Minor details. Indulge me.”

Sighing, Dean moved plastic pieces and cardboard paper out of the way before stepping into the wardrobe. The last thing he saw was Cas grinning and then everything went black as the door closed.

A few seconds passed and then Dean heard a knock on the door. He was about to open the door when he felt Cas push against it. “Fucking hell, Cas.”

Cas knocked again.

Dean shook his head. “Fine, who's there?”

“Adore.”

“Adore who?”

Cas opened the door, a huge smile on his face. “Adore you.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. He leaned in and kissed him. “You are such a dork sometimes, Cas.”

“Takes one to know one.”

As Dean stepped out of the wardrobe, Cas nodded. “Finally, now you are properly out of the closet.”

Dean looked at him and shook his head. “Wow, Cas. You thought about that the whole way home, didn't you?”

“I did.”

Sighing, Dean walked past Cas and took hold of his arm. “The wardrobe is done, let's grab some coffee and try those Swedish cinnamon buns.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was: Building an IKEA Cabinet. The one Cas and Dean bought is called GOD MORGON cabinet.


	9. The memory of rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weather turns bad and Dean learns something new about Cas.

There had been signs all day about impending bad weather but the rain didn't break until darkness lay heavy over the cabin. Cas was nestled up in the kitchen on a sitting bench, his knees drawn up as he looked out the window. The treetops were barely visible, just a faint outline against the dark sky. The rain drummed on the roof and walls of the house and Dean found it oddly soothing. Cas had been sitting there for a while lost in thought and Dean hesitated to disturb him. For some reason, this moment seemed private.

Cas turned his head and whispered, “Hello, Dean.”

Dean walked up to Cas and took a seat next to him. There was enough space for both of them, and Dean stretched out one leg, his foot resting on Cas' thigh. “Hi, Cas. Quite nice isn't it? The Bunker never gave you the same feeling with the rain and thunderstorms and our house is, well, I guess the rain sounds the same there. But the view is nicer here.”

He stopped talking, but his big toe poked Cas in the stomach.

Cas huffed out a small smile. “Still not very ticklish Dean. That part of being human has evaded me.”

“It's still worth a try.”

“Mm. I guess that's our story, we were worth trying for.” Cas got up from the bench, seemingly lost in thought for a moment. “Let's go outside.”

Dean's face showed no hint of surprise. “Sure, Cas. Let me just grab some shoes and an umbrella. I think it's still pleasant outside, despite the rain.”

 

The rain sounded different as it landed on the folded-up umbrella, more muted but also more intimate. As the rain hit the grass, plants, and river in front of them it changed rhythm and sound. In many ways, it was like a lullaby, the soothing sound urging life to rest and pause just for a while. 

Cas and Dean were huddled close, the umbrella giving them ample protection, even if the wind brought in some stray droplets now and then.

“Even when humans were just a concept, a thought resting in the womb of my father waiting to be born I liked the rain. Of course, then I didn't really know that I _liked_ it. But I did find myself flying over different parts of the Earth, stretching my wings more often when the rain washed over the land. I used to turn each of my four heads, trying to catch as many rain droplets as I could. I enjoyed most when the rain was lashing, pouring down and egged on by the wind. There was freedom in that and I think some kind of contentment. I belonged there. During the storm and rain, I felt closest to God and his creation.”

Cas fell silent, and they both stayed there, immersed in something.

“Do you miss it sometimes?” Dean's hand made silly patterns on Cas' jeans.

“I was very beautiful. My horns were thick and sharp, my beak strong enough to rip out the flesh of demons. Four steady legs, and a tail that would make any dragon jealous. Lots of eyes. You could never have enough eyes, Dean and mine were a multitude. I used to close the eyes on my wings when the winds were too fierce but I cried out with a sharp eagle sound at the pure joy of flying in those downpours. When my wings were heavy and I was soaring through the rain, I was at peace. Or whatever peace was to a creature filled with Grace as I was.”

Dean was silent for a long time. This was the first time Cas had described his true form in any greater detail.

“It sounds like you were magnificent, Cas.”

Cas chuckled. “Oh, I was. You don't get the name Shield of God for nothing but Balthazar used to joke around and say that my name was more a nod to shielding God from me, cause even he found my beauty too much.”

“He sounds jealous.” Dean hugged Cas tightly.

“Knowing Balthazar he probably was. Not my fault that one of his faces was a lizard.”

Dean burst out laughing. “No offense Cas, but your Tweety-bird-ass could probably eat him as a snack.”

“Probably. So I miss that sometimes, flying in the rain and storms of the world like nothing else mattered. But do I miss my Grace? Do I miss all that followed after, with God leaving us to our own devices without a proper plan? The bickering among my siblings, all the Apocalypses? And for what? So someone else could sit on the Throne and decide when even God himself didn't want to do that? No. I don't miss that. Healing would be nice though. For being one of the greatest hunters in the world, you've turned awfully clumsy since you decided to quit. Retirement hit you suddenly with old age.”

Dean punched Cas in the shoulder. “It does sound amazing, the way you described yourself. But you are still _beautiful_ , Cas, even as a human.” 

“You just say that cause you want to get into my pants.” Cas paused and added thoughtfully. “I was known as the most handsome angel in my garrison for good reason after all.”

“Good on them. They should be jealous. Hey, Cas – ” 

Cas turned to face Dean. “Yes?”

“Thanks for telling me this, you didn't have to, you know, but I'm glad you did.”

Cas grabbed Dean's hand and clasped their fingers together. “Me too, Dean.”

The temperature had dropped somewhat, and the rain came down with more force. Dean and Cas sat there, looking out over the dark lake a while longer. They walked back home in silence, shoes damp, umbrella steady in hand and the drumming of the rain their company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was Under an umbrella. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! =) and thank you to everyone who leaves comments and kudos. <3


	10. The lunch date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have their usual lunch date at a local diner.

Dean rubbed his hands against his pants again and then picked up the menu. He looked at the different lunch options but couldn't help his eyes that darted to the door every time the small bell chimed. His coat was discarded, and his gloves were next to him. He shook his head as the waitress approached him and pointed at the door. She just smiled and went over to serve another customer.

Cas had called him like he did every time before their Thursday coffee but something had been wrong this time. Dean couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the feeling wouldn't leave him. Buddy Holly's _Love is strange_ was playing on the radio. Dean listened with half an ear; his eyes darting from the menu to the door.

Finally, Cas was there and Dean felt a surge of relief flow through him. Cas looked like he always did, wearing his tan coat, blue tie and his hair was somewhat disheveled although he could usually hide it under his hat. Cas searched the crowd and gave a small smile as he saw Dean. 

He sat down in the booth and tossed the hat on the seat. Dean smiled at him. Cas smiled back but it didn't quite reach his eyes. The waitress must have been waiting for she walked up to them as soon as Cas sat down.

“Good day, gentlemen. What can I get for you?”

Cas looked up and answered quickly. “Coffee, black. I won't be long. Thank you.”

Dean swallowed. They usually had food. He tried not to think too much of it, so he nodded. “Same for me, Miss.”

She gave them both a smile as she scribbled on a small notepad. “Two orders of coffee, coming right up.” 

“So, daddy-O, what's the news?” Dean tried to act normally. Nothing had happened yet. His worry was all in his mind. The nickname usually made Cas smile but today he was subdued. Dean licked his lips, not knowing what to do. This was the first time he ever felt anything akin to awkwardness between them.

“I'm well, Dean. How is Jo?” 

Dean blinked and tried not to show the confusion and surprise on his face. They never talked about their wives. Dean cared for Jo but both he and Cas knew who he really loved.

“She is good”, Dean started but the waitress appeared then with two mugs of coffee and placed them gently on the table. After she left, Cas took a sip of his coffee, his blue eyes looking at Dean with an odd emotion he couldn't name and that scared him.

“Good. All is well with Hannah too. She hopes you will stay after the church service on Sunday. Mrs. Bradbury is bringing her famous lemon biscuits.”

Not knowing what to say, Dean grabbed his coffee mug and took a sip. He made a face as the hot liquid went down, burning his throat. Dean put the mug down and tried to will his panicked pulse to slow.

“Uh, that's good. I'm sure Jo will appreciate that.”

For a second, Dean saw something flash across Cas' face but then he schooled his features into something that Dean didn't recognize in his friend. Cas leaned in across the table. 

“Dean, we need to end this.” Cas paused, and then spoke again as if to clarify. “Us, I'm ending this between us. Hannah knows.”

Dean tried to say something eloquent, but his heart hammered against this chest, and he had a weird pounding noise in his ears. “Cut the gas, Cas,” he managed after what felt like a lifetime.

“I'm – I'm truly sorry, Dean. I really am.” Cas got up from his seat and grabbed his hat. He tossed ten cents on the table, looked one last time at Dean and walked out of the dinner.

***

“No!”

Dean woke with a start. Cas' hand stroked his arm, a worried expression on his face. Dean looked around and tried to orientate himself. This was not their house. Then he remembered; a month away, vacation. And the memory of the dream washed over him.

“Dean, you OK?” Cas' voice was full of concern.

Dean wrapped his arms around him. “Promise you'll never leave, Cas.”

Cas pulled away and looked at Dean whose face was crumpled with worry. “I won't leave you, Dean. You had a nightmare. Whatever happened, it wasn't real. I'll always be with you. Until the end. Come here.”

As Dean nestled closer to Cas, Cas wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in. He found Dean's hand and clasped it as he rested his face on Dean's chest. “It was a nightmare Dean, shh. You better now?” 

Dean exhaled. “Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry, Cas, it was just a fucked up dream is all.”

“You want to talk about it?”

Dean shook his head. “Not really. Can – can we just be like this for a while?”

“Of course, Dean. Love you.” 

“Love you too, Cas.” Dean listened to the sounds of the night, mostly insects playing tunes and crickets chirping. The weight of Cas on his chest was comforting and soon enough Dean found sleep took him deep enough where no dreams could be remembered, good or bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was: 1950's version of them
> 
> "Cut the gas" is slang for "Shut up".  
> "Daddy-O" means something like "a cool dude or guy."


	11. A snap for your smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tries to get Dean in a better mood by introducing him to casual games. Dean finds something else.

The morning had been quiet but some of the horror from Dean's nightmare still lingered in his subconsciousness. Just the thought of Cas leaving, of his angel not loving him anymore filled him with dread. He had tried to watch some nonsense on TV but that hadn't really helped. Cas, ever the helpful noticed he was chilling on the couch and walked over, handing him the phone.

“Nah, man, I'm good. I don't need to call Sammy and I'm definitely not going to cry on Jack's shoulder. Besides, I texted with Sammy last night. He and Jack are gonna be out for the day, go canoeing or paddling, don't know the difference, don't care. Come here.”

Cas walked up to Dean, and sat down, balancing on the edge of the couch. “I'm not giving you the phone so you can call someone. Here, play a game and relax. I've read that playing games is relaxing on the mind, especially casual games. So give it a go and then we can do something.”

Dean grabbed the phone. “Thanks, Cas. Oh, can you grab me some of that crumble pie too while you're at it?”

“Dean, you know you finished that pie the same day?”

“I saved a plate for later!”

Cas was already headed towards the kitchen. “Yes, and later was 10 pm when you had the munchies. I'll see if we have some cookies in the cupboard.” Cas returned shortly with a plate of cookies. “Chocolate chip. These are the last ones. We will probably need to head out and do some grocery shopping in a few days. Tomorrow at the rate you are eating.”

Ignoring Cas, Dean grabbed a cookie and took a huge bite. He grinned as he chewed, and made an OK sign with his hand. 

“I made you a folder. Enjoy.”

Brushing off the crumbs Dean swiped the screen until he found the folder and double-tapped. He rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. Every game was sorted according to color and theme. 

Dean tapped on a game called Homescapes, cause why not, he had always wanted to own and decorate a mansion. It was a simple three matching-game that allowed you to slowly remodel a dilapidated house. After playing fifteen levels Dean decided that that game was gonna take up way too much of his time. He scrolled through the folder until he found Snapchat. 

Kids with their Internet, Fortnight and Snapchat. Dean was never going admit he didn't know _two_ out of those three things. He double tapped and opened it up. A white ghost, kind of fitting. Jack probably played this all the time; it was good parenting to know what he was up to.

Username _Zeppelinrule._. Password _CutSamsHair13_. There, now to see what the kids did for fun these days. Dean typed in Cas in the search bar and there he was. Husband added, Dean decided to send him a snap. The face swap filter. Perfect. 

Since he couldn't use Cas' face he needed something else that was soft and sweet. Looking around the room his eyes set on the cookies. He chuckled. Perfect. Holding up the cookie to his face, Dean laughed. His face consisted of two huge chocolate chips and the rest was cookie wrinkles. Adding a text, _eat me_ , he sent it to Cas.

Dean got up from the couch and searched the room for more things to snap, or text or whatever. A cord extension poked his interest. He grabbed it and did another face swap snap. The result was essentially him looking like the lovechild between Jason and Caspar the ghost. Dean pressed send again. 

Hearing a noise, Dean turned as Cas came up to him. “Eat me?” 

Dean raised his eyebrow, chuckling, while the other hand went to his dick. Cas shook his head. “No? Aww, that's too bad, Cas.”

“I figured you'd like to try out Snapchat. I read reviews that claimed it was entertaining.”

Dean grabbed another cookie. “Of course you would read reviews about Snapchat before adding it. That's very... sweet of you, Cas. Thanks. Come here, let's do one together.”

They huddled close to each other and Dean took a snap. “Well I got to admit Cas,” Dean laughed. “You look a hundred percent better now. I look acceptable.”

“I'll show you acceptable. You married this _acceptable_ face.”

“I'm glad I did. Sometimes it felt like I knew your face better than mine.”

Cas clicked his tongue. “That is either a very romantic statement or a very disturbing one, I haven't made up my mind yet. Yes, that would explain the longing looks and frequent times I caught you staring, you trying to _know_ my face.”

Dean grimaced. “Yeah, I guess I wasn't so smooth.”

“You are the definition of not smooth, Dean. I've heard all the accounts from Sam. ”

“Hey, don't take Sammy's side. We are Mr. and Mr. Winchester, you and me. You side with your husband. It's only right.”

“I am your husband, Dean. Trust that. I won't leave you.”

Dean nodded, a smile across his cheek.“Don't get all sappy on me. Love you too. Now let's do something husbandy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was: Silly snapchat photo.
> 
> Lord help me. I had to google what Snapchat is. I had a peek and I don't get it. My mood is like Dean's ...  
> As always thank you for reading. Kudos and comments make my soul soar!


	12. Dance and desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas decide to watch TV instead of going hiking due to bad weather but for some reason, the options are very limited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was: ballroom dancing. 
> 
> I took the longest time to decide what to write and how; it was a struggle. Ballroom dancing is not my thing at all but then I remembered the awesome ballroom dance that I describe in this chapter. It piques my interest and it piques Dean's interest too. ;)

Later that day their plans of hiking had to be canceled. What started out as a light rain soon turned into a torrential downpour. The sky darkened and pretty soon thunder and lightning accompanied the rain. 

Dean glanced out the window and grimaced. “I guess we're canceling that hike.” 

Walking up to Dean and wrapping his arms around him, Cas rested his head on Dean's chest. 

“We have two more weeks. There will be time for hiking another day”, Dean tried to sound upbeat. “So...” He took a step back and trailed a finger down Cas' chest. “Seems like we are gonna be here for a while. Any ideas on how to spend a couple of hours?”

“Movies?” Cas wrinkled his forehead. “I didn't bring any, but I'm sure we can find something interesting to watch on the TV.”

More thunder crashed over the cabin and Dean grinned. “Movies. Thunderstorm and movies go hand in hand, like peanut butter and jelly! Go see if you can find something good and I'll make the best snack tray you've ever seen.”

When Dean was done he carried the tray with all the goodies he found in the kitchen and placed it on the table. He sank down on the couch next to Cas, cuddling close. “So you picked anything? A horror movie would be great.” Dean picked up some jelly beans and tossed them into his mouth.

Cas frowned. “I found this.” He turned on the TV and Dean found himself looking at some kind of ballroom dancing. “Um, that's great Cas, but not my idea of having a fun movie, well, movie day. No night yet.” He smiled. 

“Of course.” Cas changed the channel. It was the ballroom dancing show again.

The rain continued to patter against the roof and pound on the windows. The sound was oddly soothing. Dean grabbed a beer and took a swig. “Gimme that.” He took the remote control and changed the channel. Again the couple doing ballroom dancing showed up. “What is this, a TV-show's version of a grade D Groundhog Day?”

“Maybe the lightning did something to the TV. We can always do something else.”

“It's weird that we can only receive _one_ channel all of a sudden, or rather the same show on all channels.” Dean looked at the couple. The man was wearing some kind of short, sparkly all jazzed up jacket and very tight pants that showed off his ass. He was hot and the lady was not far behind, wearing a tight-fitting dress that flowed outwards from her hips and down, with heels so sharp they could easily double as knives. “Let's just see what this is.”

“It's the Pasodoble. Ballroom dance with origins in the French Military. The dance is supposed to resemble a bullfight. It is quite invigorating to watch.”

The music started slow and steady and Dean let out a breath. The male dancer had such intensity and exuded pure dominance. He arched his back, arms going up wide, while his female partner had started the dance laying down on her back. The male dancer looked like he wanted to fuck her or kill her. Maybe both. The music started picking up in tempo and the woman turned towards the man, following him as he walked around her. Suddenly he grabbed her by the arm and they were both up. 

Dean looked at Cas. “Invigorating is one word for it.” Cas narrowed his eyes, grabbed some chips and turned his attention back to the TV.

The music was dark and intense. The male had his arms up, and the female hooked her arms around him, her back flat against his, her feet off the floor. The man was basically lifting her and it seemed effortless as he slowly moved forwards, legs lifted high with each step. He let go of her and she twirled around as he stomped forcefully with his feet in one place. It should have looked ridiculous, but it wasn't. Dean found it alluring, sexy and a huge turn on. His eyes went from the man's domineering presence to the woman who was strong in her dance yet gracefully submitted to every direction as the male dancer guided her.

Lightning suddenly flashed and painted the room in a stark light. Dean cleared his throat and subtly adjusted his growing erection when darkness was upon them again. The man gripped the woman's wrist and pulled her in close to his chest, his hand caressing her cheek and fucking hell, it was like Dean was watching a porno. Suddenly the dancer flicked his arm out; the female was off twirling while he stood still, up on his toes, the black tight pants revealed his nice ass and his arms were stretched over his head, claw-like as if he was ready to pounce on her at any moment.

Cas' lips were suddenly close to Dean's ear; his breath sending shivers through him. He ran his fingers up Dean's neck softly, fingers stroked Dean's hair. Dean closed his eyes, it felt so good, and as Cas tightened his fist it sent shock waves of pain and pleasure and Dean let out a needy whimper. His cock twitched painfully, already aroused. 

”I couldn't help but notice that you are quite _enjoying_ this." Cas pressed a palm against his dick.

Dean's only answer was a nod and a soft moan as he arched his hips up, needing more friction, more of Cas. Cas' hand was still in Dean's hair and he yanked Dean's neck back while grabbing the outline of Dean's cock through his pants and squeezing tightly. Dean hissed out a sharp breath, his eyes closed. 

“Are you enjoying this, Dean?”

“Yes,” Dean's voice came out as a rasp and he wanted to tell Cas, no, to beg him, to take this to the bedroom but at the same time he was afraid to dispel this amazing feeling, this spell that the dancing couple, Cas, whoever had put him under.

It was as if Cas read Dean's mind. “Bedroom. Now, Dean.”

Dean's answer was a simple, breathy whisper, “Yes, Cas.”


	13. Stay in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wants to stay in bed with Cas and take it easy. They are on vacation after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was: Lazy Sunday morning

Dean threw an arm over Cas who was still sleeping and looked around the bedroom and shook his head as the sexy images flashed through his mind. Against the now much sturdier IKEA wardrobe, in the shower, on the floor next to the bed, in the bed, between the doorway. Fuck, a vacation sure had done them both good. 

He grabbed the phone and fired off a text to his brother. _Hey. The Bunker still standing?_

Sam replied quickly. _We are good, morning to you too. I just got back from my run. Jack is still in his room. Listening to Zeppelin. Be proud. Vacation OK?_

Dean smiled as his fingers flashed over the screen. _It's not Hawaii but yeah. We are good. Very good. Letting Cas sleep in. Zeppelin... Jack's a good kid._

Dean chuckled as Sam replied. _Don't need details. Shower time for me. Say hi to Cas for me and you two lovebirds have fun._

_OK. I'll call Jack later. Bye._ Dean put the phone away just as Cas started to stir. 

“Morning Cas, sorry for waking you.” He planted a kiss on Cas' forehead. 

Cas squinted and yawned. “I'm alright. Just give me a minute. You look very well rested.”

Dean grinned. “That's good sex for you. Afterward, I'm out like Barbie on Prozac. She's creepy though. _Nobody_ has a reason to smile like that all the time.” Cas sighed as Dean pulled down his cover. “We don't need to get up.”

“If you suggest sex again, I'll spank you and it won't be the sexy kind. I'll be up in a minute,” Cas mumbled.

“Nah, not like that, although I'm not opposed to that happening later. Stay in bed, Cas. I'll be back in ten. Gonna check the salt and traps too.”

Dean returned with a basket full of things, and two T-shirts. “This will sub pajamas. I gave you the Olaf one, I get Elsa.”

“What are you doing – “

“We are not moving from this bed for at least three more hours, Cas. No activities, no plans, just Netflix and chill, without sexy time.”

Cas raised himself up and leaned against the headboard. “We don't have Netflix here.”

“Nope, but we have this.” Dean flashed Cas two DVD-cases. 

“ _The Lion King_ or _Moulin Rouge?_ That is a tricky choice. I'd say, let's go with the live action movie. Haven't seen that one yet. ”

Dean gaped and tossed the basket on the bed. “I have failed in imparting my movie knowledge on you.”

“I see that you are rectifying that fault immediately,” Cas said with a smile. “I thought we didn't bring any movies?”

“We didn't. I found these wedged between the wall and shelf in the guestroom.”

The movie started as Dean made himself comfortable in bed. He handed Cas a steaming mug of coffee and put the thermos on the nightstand. “That's the morning drink. For this brunch I have Pop-tarts. Chocolate or Strawberry?”

Cas laughed. “Chocolate, please.”

“Good choice, Cas. It comes with complimentary napkins.” Dean handed Cas a plate with Pop-tart and a sandwich. He also tossed some grapes on there.

“Looks very appetizing, Dean.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah. I expect a nice tip. We also have, let's see – “ Dean rummaged in his basket, “ – two packs of peanut butter crackers, some chocolate bars, three bananas, and an apple, four magazines, _and_ gum, so we don't even need to get up and brush our teeth.”

“That's very... clever, Dean but don't you think you are taking this a bit too serious?”

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas. “Nope, all in or not at all is my motto.” 

Cas kissed Dean back, biting his lip. “I thought that was my motto.” 

“Sometimes it is, Cas. I like when you go all in.” Dean tore himself away from Cas and took a bite of his Poptart. “Almost as sweet as your kisses, Cas. Eyes on the movie now. It's a good one. Singing, two people being in love, drama... I'm not gonna tell you much, don't wanna spoil it. But we don't like that guy!” Dean pointed at the screen.

Chewing on a grape, Cas frowned. “We don't. Why?”

“Trust me Cas, he is like... Like Scar from the Lion King. You will be so pissed off when you see that he –“

Cas interrupted Dean with a light squeeze on his arm. “No spoilers remember?”

“Yeah, right.” Dean took a sip of coffee. “I'll just shut up and watch now. Sit up a bit more.”  
Cas did as Dean told him, and soon Dean nestled in close, leaning on Cas' side and chest.

“You are going to sit like this for over two hours? Doesn't seem very comfortable, Dean. Want a pillow?”

Dean shook his head. “Your bony chest will due.”

Cas just sighed. “Be grateful this bony chest doesn't crack from that overinflated skull of yours.”

Dean scoffed but there was a smile playing on his lips. “You're not you when you are hungry, Cas.” He waived two Snickers bar in front of Cas.

Cas raised an eyebrow that seemed to find its way to the core of Dean's cock. He cleared his throat, ignoring the sudden burst of pleasure. Cas grabbed both of the candy bars.

“In that case, I think I'll need two.” Cas smiled as he saw Dean's face fall. “Now be quiet and watch the movie.” 

Dean grumbled somewhat but after a few seconds apparently gave up his pretense of offended husband and interlaced his fingers with Cas' and together they watched the movie, not having a care in the world.


	14. Dark games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Dean learns that a particular knight is not there to rescue him.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains rape-play, so while the content can be disturbing it is *consensual* non-con.  
> Knife-play.

Dean was slammed into the wall, his face pushed to the side as a hand held him there with ease. He grunted as the air was forced out of him. The shock from the action forced his heart to beat faster, willed his body to run and he tried to push against the body trapping him but his attacker was still, as if rooted to the ground. Dean tried to open his mouth to speak, but unyielding fingers dug into his jaws.

“You thought this was a rescue, my prince.” The man's voice was low and smooth. Another hand pressed against his throat. “I _am_ a knight”, he whispered against Dean's ear, “but of the less _honorable_ kind.” To lend extra credence to his words, the knight let go of his throat and pushed his body even closer to Dean's. 

Suddenly Dean felt fingers loosen around his throat and as he turned his head he got a look at the knight. Full lips that quirked up in cold amusement, dark hair disheveled and storm-blue eyes that narrowed, almost predatory as they raked over his body. Dean felt the hair at the back of his neck rise in primal warning. 

“I'm Castiel. Now run.”

The knight, Castiel, backed away and Dean didn't hesitate. He rushed past Castiel, aiming straight for the door. His fingers grazed the door when Castiel's arm snaked around his waist and arms and pulled him back. 

“Let me go, you ass! If you lay a hand on me, you'll be dead by tomorrow.” Dean tried to snake away but his arms were pinned close to Castiel's body, like a steel vise. Castiel speared his fingers through Dean's hair and pulled his neck back in an awkward, painful angle that made Dean hiss, holding him in place.

“I doubt that. The only ones being dead are your personal guard.” Castiel dragged him back to the bed and pushed him down on the soft mattress, face first. 

Something hard pressed on his back, and Dean struggled to breathe. He realized Castiel used his knee to hold him in place, and no matter how hard Dean tried to buck away he only ended up winded and sweaty. He exhaled, and turned his head to the side, only to feel Castiel's weight shift, pressing harder. They stayed there for a while, breathing together as if taking part in a morbid dance. 

From the corner of his eyes, Dean saw Castiel grab a rope with one hand and as he did, Castiel's weight shifted again. Dean acted out of pure instinct, steeled himself and pressed his hands as much as he could against the mattress as he bucked. Elation washed over him when he felt Castiel fall to the side. 

Seconds later a cold, sharp tip against Dean's neck made him freeze.

“Now, I've been very patient so far my prince, but enough with the games.” The point of the knife pressed harder against Dean's skin. 

Dean tried to calm himself when every instinct screamed that he should fight back. 

“Raise your arms above your head.” 

Dean slowly did as Castiel asked. “I will fetch a very large ransom if you leave me unharmed.” 

Castiel actually laughed. “You think I'm doing this for coins? How low you think of me. I will tie you down now. Know that I will be less than an arms-length away from you and if you even _think_ of escaping I will stab you in the eye. It might kill you. But I know it will hurt like hell. And then I will be pissed as hell, and you won't like me when I'm angry. Understood?”

Dean just shook his head. 

“Words, sweet prince”, Cas said mockingly.

“Yes.”

Castiel walked around the bed and swiftly tied Dean's hands together in a knot and secured the ends to the bed-poster. 

Soon Castiel straddled Dean and his hands roamed over his chest. Two fingers invaded his mouth harshly, making him gag, while Castiel pressed his erection against Dean's groin. 

“No reason to pretend to be modest around me.” Castiel grabbed Dean's nightshirt and used the sharp blade to slowly cut away the fabric. He grinned when he looked down. Dean was wearing satin underwear. Castiel grabbed Dean's cock through the material and stroked him hard. “Apologies, my _princess._ ” 

Dean's cock twitched involuntarily and he hid his unwanted arousal behind sharp words. “Fuck you. I'll enjoy watching you hang from the rope.”

“The only rope you should be concerned about is the one around your wrists. Now, don't breathe.”

Dean locked eyes with Castiel's, as he felt the sharp blade against his cocks and balls. A swift motion and Castiel yanked the fabric away and tossed the knife on the bed. He freed his own cock. Dean tried to inch away but a hand digging into his hip with sharp nails stopped him. 

“Shh, this will be over soon, princess. Castiel's stroked Dean's cheek, almost lovingly. Dean clenched his teeth and didn't say a word.

Castiel used oil on his cock and pulled Dean's leg to the side, opening him up. Dean felt pressure against his hole, increasing slowly. “Please, no. Don't do this.”

That only seemed to spur Castiel on. “I love it when you beg, princess.” 

“No – “ Dean's words transformed into a grunting moan as Castiel slammed into him. 

“Gods, you feel so good,” Castiel whispered. He pounded into Dean without mercy.

Soon, Dean lost any sense of time passing; everything was narrowed down to Castiel's cock plunging in and out of his ass, Castiel's words praising him, telling him what a good, sweet princess he was. Distantly he could feel a dull ache from his shoulder blades.

“Fuck,” Castiel moaned and it was all the warning Dean got. Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean's throat and choked him as he came. When he was done he slipped out of Dean who was still panting hard.

Castiel stroked Dean's cock with his fingers, eliciting a moan from him, only to forcefully shove his fingers in his mouth until he gagged. “We need to work on that,” was all he said as he pulled his fingers away, smearing come and saliva on Dean's cheek. 

Bending over Dean, he untied the ropes and collapsed next to Dean on the bed. “Was it as good for you as it was for me?”

Dean glared at Cas. “Asshole, I didn't come.”

Cas's eyes crinkled in the corners. “I figured that's what a knight with ill intentions would do.” His voice turned softer. “It was OK? Should I have done – ?”

Dean's lips cut him off, and they kissed deeply, Dean's hand caressing Cas' neck, shoulders, and chest. “It was fucking perfect, Cas. This goes into things we'll have to do again.”

Cas smiled. “You were an excellent, princess Dean.”

Dean grabbed the pillow and tossed it at Cas. “Shut up and get me some water.”

Cas got up and stopped in the doorway to bow deeply. “As you wish my, sweet Royalty.”

“You can kiss my royal, ass,” Dean called back, but Cas was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was: Princess and Knight
> 
> I had a really hard time figuring out how to tie this prompt to my main story but then it suddenly came to me ; ) Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading and commenting!


	15. Of angels and lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean want to watch a movie but have some difficulties agreeing on what to watch.
> 
> Today's prompt was: Movie night

Dean poured the dip spices into the sour-cream and stirred vigorously with a spoon. “So, we can either flip through a bunch of channels until we find something or we can watch the other movie in our most prized collection of classics.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “For our movie night, you want to watch the _Lion King?_?”

Dean just shrugged and dipped a finger in the dipping sauce. Giving his finger a lick, he nodded for himself. “Sauce is perfect. Hand me that bag of chips. And yeah, it's a good movie. It has action, comedy, young cub growing up to be a bad-ass king and that rooster-bird, Zazu is one cheeky bird, I tell you. ”

“We can watch the _Lion King_ but only if I can pick the next one.” Cas smiled triumphantly as he handed Dean a bag of sour-cream chips. 

Dean groaned. “Cas, watching _Planet Earth II_ is not exactly what people have in mind when someone says movie night!”

“I'm some people. I have that in mind. The whole series is in ultra HD. Are you telling me you prefer watching a cartoon lion over a real one? And why are you making sour-cream dip when the chips have the same flavor?” Cas grabbed the beer and coke.

“Fine. We can watch the first episode. I'm really in the mood for some Simba. When have you ever seen a _real_ lion sing with the voice of an angel? And every chips company are cowardly as fuck when it comes to sour-cream flavored chips. You'd think sour-cream was worth more than Dune's spice melange, with how little they put on there.” Dean followed Cas into the living room and they sat down together on the soft, comfy couch.

“At least melange had addictive qualities. Humans have always had a penchant for prescribing value to addictive substances. I doubt the specific blends of sour-cream powder would fall into that category. And Methuselah's voice was awful by the way.”

Turning towards Cas to grab a beer, Dean looked at him questioningly. “What?”

“You said that Simba had the voice of an angel. Angel's singing voices are really not that much to brag about. In our true form, it mostly sounds like a flock of screeching birds' dying breaths. It's actually our eyes that produce that soft, humming, vibrating sounds that some humans have heard and associate with Heaven.” Cas took a chip, dipped it in the sauce and hummed approvingly as he ate it.

“OK... So your eyes vibrate? Info I didn't know I needed. So... I'm not even...”

Cas shrugged. “I don't know technically how it works, Dean. It just is. The eyes vibrate with the energy of the Universe, I know that _, of course,_ , but I was never curious about the specifics beyond that. The first episode is gonna be exciting by the way.”

Dean wrinkled his forehead in question. “ – episode of what?”

“Planet Earth II. An Iguana tries to escape from deadly racer snakes. It will be quite a sight. In ultra HD.” 

Dean just rolled his eyes and pressed play on the remote. Cas grabbed a blanket and tossed it over them, tucking his feet underneath the warm fabric. “Don't groan and complain, Dean. I know you like these nature movies just as much as I do.”

“I don't.” There was a pause. “I only ever told you about my love of Disney movies... and romantic comedies.” Dean leaned into Cas' chest, cuddling close. His hand caressed Cas' arm. It was one of his favorite things to do, touch his husband. Just because he was there, so close; because he finally _could_ touch Cas.

“I found your folder with all your downloads, Dean, don't even try to talk your way out if this. Lying is bad.” Cas scratched his arm absently-mindlessly, where Dean was still caressing him.

Dean grinned and looked up into Cas' cerulean eyes. Figures that they were still as blue and beautiful, even now when he was human. “Oh yeah?”

Cas sighed, but there was a spark of laughter in his eyes. “Wrong kind of bad, Dean.” 

“Aww, that sucks for me. OK, now shh. It's almost time for baby Simba. He is the cutest.” 

Dean could feel Cas hug him tight once; the feeling still made him all gooey inside. _That_ was not something Dean was gonna tell Cas, but he suspected Cas already knew that with all the hugs Dean had received left and right when they finally talked through everything and poured out over a decade's worth of feelings. 

Both of their attention was on the movie. Dean sighed. Life was good with Sammy and Jack in it. And life with Cas by his side, watching cartoons was even better.


	16. What's yours is also mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean wakes up he discovers his clothes have disappeared mysteriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was: Clothes swap!
> 
> I had no idea if this was a trope or something so I googled. Not sure if I turned any wiser, so this was tricky but hey, it's text! =)

Dean woke up to an empty bed. Sleepily he brushed the side where Cas used to sleep but all he could feel was the touch of cold sheets against his skin. “Cas?”

There was no answer although Dean could feel the smell of coffee in the air. He got up and shuffled his feet towards the bathroom. After taking a piss, he washed his hands while staring at the face looking back at him in the mirror. He turned his face to the side. Handsome mother-fucker. Who didn't love this face? 

Dean decided to shower quickly. Nothing woke him up to a somewhat alert state better than a quick shower. Coffee was what made him truly alive, but he'd have to hold out a bit longer for that. He lathered up quickly and rinsed himself off with water just on the right side of cold. Not cold enough to make him shudder, but definitely cold enough to slap his body awake. Dean dried up with a towel coarse enough to rub his skin off. He grimaced. They should have picked up some new towels while they'd been at IKEA.

Done with the wash-up, Dean walked back out and pulled out his drawer. As he looked down at the empty space he frowned. No socks, no underwear, no folded up T-shirts. He knew he had some dirty laundry but surely not all of his clothes? He glanced over at the hangers on Cas's side. The pants were neatly folded, and a thin jacket was draped over a hanger. What the fuck? He opened Cas' drawer which was full of clothes and folded underwear. Even his socks were folded in squares and neatly stacked. 

Dean stalked over to the laundry basket which was suspiciously empty. “Cas!” He didn't even know why he bothered with the shouting. Cas was making breakfast probably; maybe he was outside enjoying a cup of coffee in the early chill morning? Clearly, he was not answering. 

Was he supposed to walk out naked? Not that that idea was totally unappealing, Dean thought with a grin but still.

Walking out in the hall, Dean tiptoed the few steps to the laundry room. Sure enough, a machine was going, the soft wish-wosh sound echoing in the small room. All his clothes were being washed. There was no other reason to explain the absence of all his fucking clothes. 

With a sigh, Dean walked back to the bedroom and opened the wardrobe, looking at Cas' clothes. He grabbed a pair of Cas' underwear from the built-in dresser, a turquoise monstrosity with pink stars on it. He loved Cas with all his heart but those things were hideous. Bacon he'd get or even bears on the boxers but pink stars? He looked through the rest of Cas' boxers but it was all the same. And it was not like Cas would wear satin. Cas didn't know what he was missing out, Dean thought, as he pulled out the turquoise boxers. Those had been one of the least eye-catching ones.

Grabbing a pair of jeans, he pulled them on swiftly. It felt wrong. They were not _his_ jeans. They were a bit baggy on the thighs and ass, but Cas was nicely built so that was to be expected. The pants just reached to his ankles though. 

Sighing, Dean looked to the T-shirts next. He found one discarded T-shirt in the corner of the drawer and picked it up. Dean recognized it from yesterday when Cas had worn it. A smile formed on his face. It was a simple gray T-shirt with the text _I'm not always a dick. Just kidding. Go screw yourself._ He put it on; the scent of Cas enveloping him. Maybe the whole thing about borrowing Cas' clothes was not so bad after all.

Finally dressed, Dean entered the kitchen, only to stop when he saw Cas, sitting at the table, legs crossed, eating cereal, oatmeal or whatever in _his_ clothes. That was his jeans, his purple plaid shirt, and his black T-shirt.

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas' voice was deep, almost sultry, which should have been impossible. Most people's voices were hoarse and off in the morning. But Cas wasn't most people; he hadn't been most when he was an angel and he wasn't now as a human.

“Show me your feet”, Dean ordered.

Cas took another mouthful of oatmeal and slowly uncrossed his legs. He raised both his legs in the air, flexing his feet.

“They're _my_ bacon socks, Cas.”

“They must have ended up in my drawer,” Cas simply said and smiled.

Dean went straight for the coffee and poured one full mug. With how the morning was going he would need a lot of it. He took a seat at the table, looking at Cas. The purple-plaid shirt really made the blue of Cas' eyes stand out. But the outfit Cas was wearing was the outfit Dean had on yesterday. He had tossed them on the dresser, planned on wearing them today too. 

“Care to explain why all my clothes are in the machine?”

“They were dirty.”

“All of them?”

“All of them. Here, I made you pancakes.”

Dean was a practical man. No amount of spousal bickering would make him say no to pancakes. 

Cas pushed a plate towards him; Dean accepted it and stacked some pancakes on there. After drenching them in maple syrup, he took a bite. He sighed. They were really good.

“No box-made ones?” 

Cas shook his head. “For my grumpy bear, only the real thing. Your jeans look comfy by the way.”

“They are _your_ jeans. Your big ass is gonna ruin the shape of my jeans.”

Cas grabbed a pancake. “You like my big ass.”

Despite himself, Dean grinned. “That I do, but not in _my_ jeans.”

Cas bit his lip. “About that, there was an accident.”

Dean looked questioningly at his husband. “OK? What kind of accident that involves all my clothes ending up being dirty?”

“I know you love breakfast in bed so my plan was to bring you coffee. But I spilled some on my socks. I put the coffee on the dresser to change and accidentally knocked the mug over.”

“And?” Dean took a bite on his second pancake.

“I quickly grabbed your clothes that were on the dresser but you know how coffee is... wet and a liquid so it ran down the dresser and messed up your clothes.”

“OK, but why didn't your clothes get coffee all over them?”

“I pulled out my drawer, of course.” Cas looked at Dean like the answer was obvious.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face. “Alright then, why are my pants and shirts dirty too then?”

Cas smiled, and Dean could swear he looked amused. “I needed something to act as a barrier quickly so I took your jeans.”

“You took my – “

“And I never knew that flannel could be so absorbent.” Now Cas was outright grinning, a smile on his face, daring Dean to say something. “ So I put on the rest of your clothes as safe-keeping, until you woke up. On my body, they are safe there.”

Dean got up quickly from his chair. “You used flannel, correction, _my_ flannel shirts as some kind of luxury ass cleaning rags? Aww man. Really, Cas? I brought my green and black shirt with me, that was my favorite.”

“You do look good in that T-shirt.”

Dean scoffed. “It's a T-shirt I bought you. Of course, I look good in it. And don't change the fucking subject.”

“I'm sorry?” Cas did his puppy-dog eyes. “I made you pancakes.”

Dean sat down on the chair again. “Those stains better be coming off, Cas. Otherwise, you are buying me a new shirt, shirts, new pants, new _everything_.”

“As you wish, husband.”

“Don't husband me.” Grabbing another pancake, Dean took a bite. Damn, they were good pancakes. Dean shot a glance at Cas and his stupid sexy bed hair and his face and his gorgeous eyes. “Fine, you are forgiven, Cas.”

Cas just smiled.


	17. Remembrance redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something weighs on Dean's mind. A memory that irks and chafes. 
> 
> Today's prompt was: First kiss

“So after that, we can – “

Dean felt Cas poke him in the arm. “Yeah, good idea, Cas. Sounds cool.” He could _feel_ more than see Cas' disapproving stare. 

“You haven't listened to a word I've said, have you, Dean?”

Dean cleared his throat. “I might have stopped after you mentioned needing to go grocery shopping. Sorry. I just... had other things on my mind, is all.”

Cas sat down next to him, suddenly a worried expression on his face. “Everything alright, Dean?”

“Yeah, yeah. I'm fine Cas. I was just thinking, about us. I love you so much.” Dean smiled suddenly but it died down quickly.

He could feel Cas grab his hand, and as he looked up at him, Cas smiled encouragingly. “You can tell me. We've been married for over a year, been around each other for over a decade. I've seen everything you'd label strange or weird and believe me, Dean as a former celestial being I've seen a plethora of more strange and weird things then you can ever imagine. You won't scare me off.”

“Glad to know you don't find me too weird,” Dean muttered. “It's stupid, nothing we can do about it but... I wish... I wish our first kiss would have been different.”

Cas' face turned somber. “Dean.” Cas squeezed Dean's hand harder. “I'm sorry. I wish it too. But maybe that kiss, imperfect as it was, was still a stepping stone to honesty, to getting _everything_ on the table, to us being who we are now. I am sorry that something that should bring you happiness makes your mind so heavy.”

“Yeah.”

“I wish I could tap your forehead and take that pain and memory away.” Cas smiled softly. 

“Maybe you can whack me with something hard instead, make me forget that way.”

Cas caressed Dean's hand, trailed his fingers up his arm, leaving a faint, ticklish echo behind. “I doubt, say a heavy book over your head would have the same effect as the gentle and very much intricate magic of angel powers. I could try with the book, but I think all it would give you is a headache... maybe a bumpy head if you are lucky.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, you are probably right, Cas. Thanks... for listening.”

“You are welcome. I think I might have a solution to your first kiss though.”

“Yeah, what?”

Cas' fingers gently swept over his eyes. “Close your eyes, Dean. Imagine you are back in the Bunker that day. We are in your room, and your heart is pounding fast with anger. We'd all been worried about Jack, and you were on edge even though everything had turned out fine.”

“I was pissed at you,” Dean interrupted, his eyes still closed. “I guess I was pissed at myself too.”

“Mm, and then in the middle of this fight, I'm finally screaming at you, I remember it was oddly satisfying, and you are finally uttering those words, 'I love you, Cas' – “

“My palms were having their own pool-party, they were so sweaty.”

“And then there is this dead silence, where I'm doubting myself, it must have been a split second but also an eternity where every longing, every violent, visceral wish I'd ever had about you and every memory I knew involving you, Dean, came to the forefront, and I'm surging forward, holding your cheeks between my hands and then I'm kissing you.”

Dean's face split into a grin, and he nodded slowly as if he was right there with Cas in his memory. 

“My heart is pounding but you, oh Dean, you open up your mouth and the very taste of you is the best experience I've ever had. You taste of thunder, coffee, those early dark mornings where everything is quiet and even the day holds its breath in awe of night's beauty and everything is beautiful. And I'm so _happy_ , and I just let go and let it wash over me before I realize...”

Dean opened his eyes only to see Cas looking at him. His eyes were so blue and his stare piercing like the stormy sea or crashing thunder that drenched everything in rain and inspired awe and fear and pure worship of something so beautiful. Dean suddenly thought about that fated day where Cas showed up in the red barn a lifetime ago, a century ago, as an otherworldly creature, beautiful and terrifying all in one.

Cas kissed him, his chafed lips hesitant on Dean's own, but it was Cas and he parted his mouth and Cas invaded him, lit his body on fire. A weird sense of relief flooded over Dean, and his hands were in Cas' hair, making a greater mess of an already disheveled hairdo. They moaned in unison as an odd mix of elation, desire and fear washed over him. 

Cas finally broke the kiss, leaving Dean panting hard, only to plant a kiss on his forehead, soft and chaste, and another kiss at the base of his neck. He grabbed Dean's hand and kissed his palm, the soft flesh of his underarm. Swiftly he pulled up Dean's T-shirt to kiss Dean's stomach, before going higher and pressing more of a bite than a kiss on Dean's nipple. Dean hissed but Cas was already gone, kneeling down to leave a trail of soft kisses on Dean's jeans-clad thighs. His hands caressed Dean's shin, soon to be replaced with even more tokens of love.

Finally, Cas stopped as he kneeled down on the floor, looking up at Dean with a soft smile. “It's not much,” Cas started "but maybe this full body-kiss can at least dim some of the pain of that first experience.”

Dean pulled him up by the hands. “You don't need to be down there, on your knees, Cas.”

“Jealous of my position, Dean?”

Dean shook his head. “Always with the jokes. And yeah, maybe I'm just slightly jealous.”

“I get to make as many remarks as I can, now when Sam and Jack are not around.”

Letting out a big sigh, Dean embraced him. “Thanks, Cas. You didn't need to do your weird hypno-roleplay -thing, but it means a lot.”

Cas smiled. “You're welcome. Let that be the memory of our first kiss.”


	18. Musings and old fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to remember the feeling of letting go and trusting. But that can be hard to do when you've held on for so long that your mind clings to the past with fingers stiff even when there is nothing to hold on to anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was: Something sad

Three weeks into their getaway, Dean was deeply immersed in a book or pretending to be. His fingers went over the silver wedding ring in restless motion. It was a visual reminder of how drastically his life had changed from just three years ago.

“You wanna talk about it?” Dean blinked and looked up at Cas, who was eating a cookie. “You want a cookie too?”

“Cas, I know that's some cardboard bullshit carb-free fake they pretend is a cookie. I don't understand how the guy that showed me how to make an apple-crumble pie, which was fucking delicious, also thinks that the label cookie is something worth slapping onto the gross thing you are eating right now?

Cas sat down next to Dean, easing himself into a lotus position. “I wasn't aware you felt this strongly about gluten-free cookies.”

Dean grabbed his bookmark and put it in place before closing his book. “I'm making you aware.” There was a brief pause and then Dean continued, more hesitant now. “You'd think you had your mojo back with how you just know something is off or whatever.”

Some crumbles landed on the couch as Cas swallowed the last of the cookie. “I'm very old, ancient is one of your favorite words to use, and even though my life will end in a few decades, hopefully not too long after yours, end, I've been around humans.” Cas's smile was brief. “Many humans over the centuries and now with my full experience as a human myself I can very much see that you were trying to conceal an emotion.”

“Oh, and what emotion would that be, Mr. Uri Geller?” 

“Sadness, regret. Another clue that something was wrong was that you stared ahead unblinking for two minutes straight while fiddling with your wedding ring. I might be wrong about that though, still trying to adapt to human customs and mannerisms.” Cas cleared his hands of some runaway crumbs. “And if you really want I'll bend a spoon if that'll do it for you.”

“Fuck you, Cas,” Dean said, with slight humor in his voice.

“Later, Dean. We are talking important things here.”

Dean rolled his eyes. He had thought that the rolling of eyes would decrease after he and Cas had finally stopped being idiots and confessed that they loved each other but sadly Dean had been mistaken. 

“Dean, rolling your eyes will certainly not get you out of this.” Cas' voice turned softer. “We don't need too of, course. But if I can help you in any way and if you want me too, I'll always be here for you.”

And just like that, Dean's intention of quick wit and banter morphed into a sudden lump in his throat and a heart that felt heavy.

“I'm... I still have a hard time sometimes wrapping my head around the fact that it's over.” Dean spoke low. “Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful as hell but sometimes I feel the need to slap myself, just to make sure that this is _real_. And I wish that we could've spared Jack everything, hell, even _some_ of the things he had to go through, Cas. I mean he is fine _now_ – “ Dean rubbed a hand over his eyes.

“Isn't it crazy that now when I have the things I've wanted the most, my mind keeps looping back to everything I don't have or could have done better?” Dean made a dismissive hand gesture. “You must be bored with all my talk about this again.”

Cas gave him a concerned look. 

“Not all the time, Cas. I just have these... moments now and then.”

Cas shook his head. “You're not crazy at all, Dean. I would tell you that all your thoughts and musings is what makes you human. Even the fearful ones. Do you wish to change yourself, or maybe wish that the outcome for us would have been different?”

Dean's objection was a sharp inhale. “No, of course not, Cas. We've been through enough.”

“There is no other shoe, Dean, that will drop and make all this go away. This is no Djinn mind-spell or trapping of Michael's design. This is yours, ours, and it will last.” Cas sighed. “And of course it pains me too that Jack had to go through all that. I love him and watching him struggle like that and make all the stupid mistakes that _we_ did, it was not easy but we made it through. All of us.”

“Yeah, you are right.” Dean smiled; the heavy mood that had engulfed him had all but vanished, retreating back to some lone corner in the back of his mind.

“I usually am, “ Cas quipped.

“Not when you claim gluten-free cookies are good, Cas.”

Cas chuckled. “I know your penchant for sickly sweet things, Dean.” There was a slight pause. “You are good now?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I'm good, Cas.”


	19. Playthings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas play a console game together. Dean finds out that Cas is really good at it, so he decides to up the difficulty a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was: Gaming together
> 
> I'm going away over the weekend so you guys will get a heap of prompts today instead. Enjoy and thank you for reading! =D  
> Happy Easter!

“At least something good came out of shopping on a fucking Friday. Let us never do that again,” Dean grumbled as he put the last items in the cupboards.

Cas' voice came from the living room. “We needed groceries, Dean. We have over a week left on our vacation.”

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Dean strolled into the living room, a grin on his face. “Have you installed it yet? I can't believe I've totally forgotten to add this to my game console collection. It's a fucking classic, Cas.” 

The gaming console was next to the TV, sitting there like a square, gray box full of treasures. It came with thirty of the most beloved games but there was one game, in particular, Dean wanted Cas to try out on the Nintendo NES.

“Yes, Dean. It's not so complicated to plug a cable into the TV.” 

Dean ignored Cas' mocking answer and patted on the empty seat next to him on the couch. “Come here. Super Mario 3, here we go. I know you haven't played this before, but it's pretty straightforward. It's a side-scrolling game so you can't go back. Oh, and you have to jump on the mushrooms – ”

“Dean, we have fought demons and monsters. I was a seraph of the highest order. I'm pretty sure I can manage to control a little, fat, Italian plumber.”

Dean cleared his throat. “Sorry. Just excited is all. You can go first.” 

Cas grabbed the controls and the game started. His fingers pressed with confidence on the buttons and pretty soon the first level was done. Dean was impressed, Cas seemed to catch on pretty quickly. And he was cute when all of his focus was on the game. His blue eyes were as intense as ever. That was one of the things Dean loved about Cas, he embraced everything with a passion and an open curiosity that pulled Dean in too. 

When they had reached the third world and it was Dean's turn again with the controls, he just shook his head. “You doing great, Cas. Just go for it.”

Cas watched Dean for a few seconds, eyes sharp. Finally, he spoke. “You hate this world, don't you?”

“Why you say that? I just want you to experience all the glory that is swimming around like a fucking dolphin. What's not to like about a frustrating water world? You want a beer?” Dean smiled. “I'll get you a beer.”

Dean grabbed two cold ones from the fridge, some chips and sat down again. 

Cas shifted position, his shoulders doing a rolling motion and Dean could see his muscles play underneath the tight T-shirt. Cas paused the game briefly, took a swipe of the beer and then continued. “I like this game. I'm not sure how a beer would make me better at this though. I'm already crushing you. And if you try to handicap me by getting me drunk, one beer won't do it.”

Dean chuckled. “I would never do something sneaky like that. If I wanted to make this difficult, I'd do something more along the lines of this.” Dean slid down the couch onto the floor and slowly spread Cas' legs apart.

“Dean... what are you doing?”

The music had not changed, so Dean knew that Cas hadn't pressed pause yet. “Don't mind me Cas. I'm just upping the challenge a bit. Don't die.” He pressed a palm over Cas' groin and grinned as Cas shifted slightly.

“I don't think this is part of normal gameplay, Dean.”

Dean took a swipe of Cas' beer and chuckled. He put the beer bottle down again. “It is now. Eyes on the game, Cas. I'm sure some hands-on approach from me won't bother you much.”

Slowly, Dean pulled down the zipper and stuck as much of his hand inside Cas' pants and underwear as he could. It was tight, but that didn't matter to Dean who managed to grab a hold of Cas' cock. He didn't have much room to work with but it seemed just the touch was enough because a few seconds later, Cas paused the game and shimmied out of his pants and underwear. 

“It was getting a little tight in there, I bet?”

“Only because of your hand, Dean. Now hush, I'm on level seven.”

Smug bastard, Dean thought as he grinned. Cas was already semi-hard, so Dean wrapped his hands around Cas' cock, gently coaxing until he was hard as a rock. He could hear Cas' breathing change, getting heavier and slightly more labored. Dean flicked a thumb over the head, then pressed down in Cas' slit, eliciting a moan from him. He was tempted to swallow Cas whole but he reminded himself that this was supposed to be a slow and torturous tease. 

As he glanced over at the TV-screen Cas was still doing swimmingly good. Bastard. Of course, he would do well under pressure. Dean gripped Cas' cock tightly, stroking him up and down and paid extra attention to the precome, spreading it over Cas' head with his thumb.

“Dean, you done playing down there?”

Fuck slow and torturous. Without warning, Dean swallowed Cas' cock down and found _himself_ moaning instead of Cas. He loved giving Cas blowjobs, of any kind really, whether they were slow and gentle or raw and fast. Dean could feel Cas move slowly, he undulated his hips but it wasn't until he heard the clunk as Cas' dropped the game controller on the floor and his fingers speared through Dean's hair to grip tightly that he knew he had won. 

“I prefer this game, Dean,” Cas murmured with a husky voice. Dean hummed in appreciation, before relaxing his throat as Cas pushed his cock all the way down Dean's throat and held him there. Soon Dean was fighting for air and he blinked back tears until Cas finally allowed him to breathe.

Cas wiped away a tear on Dean's cheek as he was panting, saliva running down his check. “You are beautiful, Dean. Now, get up. I have another game in mind we can play.”

“You gonna beat me in this game too, Cas?” Dean asked as he padded behind Cas towards the bedroom.

“If you keep up that attitude I will.”

Dean's lips curved upwards. “Yes, sir.”


	20. Like kissing stale bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has an idea for a game they can play. Everyone has heard of the Pocky game, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: Pocky game.
> 
> Well, this was a tricky prompt and I had to google some to learn what an actual Pocky was and what the game entailed. Interesting. Enjoy and as always, thank you for reading.

The night was still young and despite Dean's and Cas' game night taking a different turn than originally planned Dean was not disappointed. He sighed contentedly as Cas laid next to him, a satisfied expression on his face.

“Hey, you want some water?”

Cas nodded and Dean got up, leaving the warmth of the covers behind. Not that he needed it; his skin was still flushed from all the hot sex they'd had. Soon Dean was back, with two glasses of water pinched tight between his thumb and middle finger while he carried a small box in his other hand.

“What's that?” Cas wondered after he'd gulped down half of the water.

“This, hotcakes, is, Japanese chocolate covered biscuits. Bought them while we were at the store the other day.” Dean tossed the box in Cas' lap; a pink rectangular shape with the name Pocky printed on the front. He sat down next to Cas as he opened the box and took out a long thin biscuit.

Cas took a bite and chewed on it for what Dean felt was an eternity.

“Mm, kind of dry. I like the chocolate-dipped part the best.”

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas on the corner of his mouth and licked playfully, catching some stray crumbs. “You never played Pocky before?”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “I've played lots of games involving poking with you, and poking _you_ Dean, but I doubt we could do much poking with a miniature breadstick.”

“Watch and learn. You grab the other end.” Dean took the biscuit in his mouth and although Cas looked very doubtful, he did as asked and enveloped the chocolate end with his lips. Dean moved forward slowly, biting down and tasting a piece of the biscuit as he did. It had a nice sweet flavor to it, almost like a shortbread cookie.

Cas took another bite, letting go of the piece which made Dean look utterly ridiculous. 

“You are supposed to not let go, Cas. This is supposed to be like some stiff carbohydrate version of that Lady and the tramp – scene, with the spaghetti.”

Another piece of the cookie went into Cas' mouth. “I think spaghetti would have been a much more sensible choice, Dean, but on the other hand you'd have to wait for it to boil, which takes quite some time.”

Dean laughed out loud and grabbed the box of Pocky, tossing them to the side. “You are just going to have to indulge me the old fashioned way.” He leaned in closer to Cas and one hand cupped Cas' cheek gently, a thumb stroking lovingly while the other hand nestled into Cas' hair.

Cas snaked one hand around Dean's neck pulling him in slowly. “I'm an ex-angel with millennia behind me. I can go with old-fashioned.” Cas bit his lip and closed his eyes sinfully slowly, his mouth inching closer to Dean's lips.

Their kiss was soft and slow, a sharp contrast to Dean's heart that picked up speed. He could feel Cas pull gently at the back of his hair, and his whole body sang with pleasure. Soon they both opened up more, tongues exploring and their kiss turned hungry. Dean kissed Cas deeply a few more times before he let go. He traveled down, covering the side of Cas' neck with kisses.

Cas smiled and moaned softly, angling his head so Dean could reach more easily while his hands roamed up underneath Dean's clothes, caressing his stomach and ribs. Dean hummed in pleasure as he felt sharp nails scrape over his chest, which turned into a hiss as Cas pinched a nipple hard. 

Dean came back to Cas' mouth, kissing him forcefully until both their lips were red and swollen. 

Suddenly Cas broke their kiss, grinning. “I need a water break. I can still taste traces of Pocky and my mouth feels like a desert.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, that was a bad idea. Don't try everything the Internet recommends.” He handed Cas a glass of water and took a sip from the same glass when Cas was done. He put the glass on the nightstand and leaned back in the bed. “What can I say Cas, it sounded more romantic in the description.” 

“I appreciate the effort. But playing this Poky game was like kissing stale bread. I'd much rather taste hot, soft lips with faint traces of coffee and cinnamon.”

“That's right. Why settle for some C-grade version of a kiss, when you can get the Premium experience?” Dean pouted with his lips. “Irresistible.”

“Very much so.”

Suddenly, Dean's stomach growled, the noise loud enough to make them both pause before Cas shook his head, an amused smile on his face. “Late night sandwiches?”

“I'm not saying no to that. Watching true crime before we fall asleep from exhaustion?”

“Deal.”

Together, they padded out to the kitchen. Dean tossed the Pocky's in the trash. He'd kiss Cas properly any time of the day instead of eating dry biscuits.


	21. On top of Mount Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started out as a small inconvenience during breakfast that shouldn't have bothered Dean soon turns into Dean questioning Cas' sanity. How hard was it for Cas to keep a modicum of safe conscious thoughts at the back of his mind? Very hard, apparently.

It started with the pancakes, or rather lack of pancakes. Dean eased himself down next to Cas at breakfast, only to frown when he saw that the plate with the heap of pancakes had been reduced to one sad, half-circle with what looked like three chocolate chips in it. He didn't say anything, just grumbled and chewed really loud, eating the pancake slowly while casting Cas glares that his husband seemed totally oblivious to. Cas had made him coffee after all. If was just a small inconvenience, and pretty soon the event was dismissed from Dean's mind.

On their morning walk, the sun was hidden behind clouds, so the worst heat was off their backs. They followed a small trail that went parallel to their lake hideout for a while but then veered of deeper into the forest. Cas had a small backpack on him with water and some snacks. “We haven't even tried fishing in the lake,” Cas mused.

“Mm, thought didn't cross my mind until now. You _want_ to go fishing? I haven't checked if the fish is OK to eat though. Maybe we should just skip the fishing or save it for later.”

“As long as the water isn't contaminated I think we'll be fine Dean. When we're back we can look up if the fish is edible around here. I left my phone in the kitchen.”

Dean sighed, a flash of irritation going through him. “Didn't we talk about this, Cas? You keep your phone with you. What if something happens? You are not an angel anymore.”

Cas looked back at Dean, a sudden hint of steel behind his blue eyes. “We did have this talk. You remember what my answer was?” 

Even in his sudden flare of anger, Dean found Cas irresistible. Irresistible and stubborn as fuck. Clenching his teeth, Dean rolled his eyes. “I'm trying not to remember, Cas.”

Cas face softened somewhat. “Only cause I whipped your ass and crushed every counter argument you had. Relax, Dean. I know my limit. And Jack is a thought away, you said that yourself.”

“Hey don't use my own words against me. That's not fair...” 

Cas _had_ been right but Dean didn't care about the fact that Cas had used that as a totally rational counter-argument. It didn't matter. Jack could be pre-occupied or away or just not make it to Cas in time. He didn't push the matter further though. When they got back Dean would attach the phone to Cas' pants with a fucking padlock.

“Good, then it's settled.” Cas turned and started walking, more briskly now than before. Soon they found themselves near some huge stony outcrops; the path had slowly inclined and was now quite steep. Cas ventured off the path until he stopped right below the cliff. They towered above him, a good fifty feet up. 

Dean's pulse spiked when he realized that Cas had dropped his backpack and was already on his way up. His fingers and feet found grip with ease and confidence, and very soon he was already too high up for Dean's liking. Motherfucking Cas, having a death wish, or trying to prove a point or maybe he had just lost his goddamn mind.

“Cas!” Dean tried to sound confident but it came out more desperate than intended. 

Cas looked down and fired off what Dean was pretty sure was a smile, it was hard to tell from the distance and height. Then he proceeded to almost give Dean a heart attack as he let go with one hand to wave. Dean waved back halfheartedly and then ran through the grass and odd rocks here and there, around the suicide cliff until he was on the other side where the cliff turned into a more steeper grass-covered hill then just sharp stones.

He arrived at the top just as Cas was climbing up, grabbing hold of some weak-ass shrubbery that looked like it was gonna give at any second. Dean rushed towards Cas and grabbed him by the arm, yanking him towards him. As Cas landed on top of him, Dean couldn't help the string of curses that escaped him, as it mingled with the fear coursing through his blood. He was pretty sure he could taste iron in his mouth.

“Motherfucking hell, Cas, of all the most fucked up, bat-shit insane, crazy ass... _things_ you've done!” Dean's breaths were heavy and he realized he had a tight grip on Cas' arms. He allowed his fingers to relax somewhat. With how Cas was acting right now, he wouldn't be surprised if Cas would jump off the cliff too, trusting that the ground would catch him softly like it was some fucking baby chick.

“Dean. Let go of me.” Cas spoke slowly, his brows furrowed and still holding anger.

Dean let out a frustrated sound, and let go. 

Cas climbed off him, wiping off some dust from his T-shirt. “What do you think you are doing?”

The tone of Cas' voice was just on the wrong side of enough. Dean bristled. “What am I doing? What are you –“ He paused, trying to compose himself. “I'm not the one on a fucking suicide mission pretending to be a Billy goat!”

Cas just stood there, looking at him in silence for so long that Dean started to get worried again. Then Cas' features softened and Dean could see sadness flash briefly until Cas composed himself. Cas sat down, cross-legged on the ground and Dean followed suit.

“I've listened to your... shouts, so now you listen to me.” Dean was about to protest but Cas raised a hand. “I chose you, Dean. I _married_ you. I've loved you for so long, and I'm... blessed, that you love me back.” Cas grabbed Dean's hand. 

“It's the greatest gift you have given me. But. I also chose humanity. To feel and experience everything that encompasses that notion, of _being_ human. From the deepest pain and the most harrowing sorrow to the most sublime joy and overwhelming rush of wonder. I was the shield of God, Dean, but I'm not an angel anymore. I am human, and I don't _need_ you to shield me. Yes, I can die today. Tomorrow. I can die from the bullet of a gun, from sepsis, from insidious cancer eating me alive from the inside, from a cow landing in my bed.”

Dean raised his eyebrow at the last remark. Cas squeezed his hand, a reassuring smile on his face.

“All of these can happen, and then I haven't even covered the risks of the supernatural element being involved in my demise. But all those fears can't stop me from _The living_ , Dean. And neither should you stop me from living. I chose to spend life with you, so please let me live it.” Cas finally fell silent, his blue eyes, open and honest. He waited expectantly on Dean.

“Goddammit, Cas,” Dean sighed. He ruffled his hair and dropped his hands in his knees. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stop you from living your best Care Bear-life.” 

Cas just shook his head but couldn't hide his smile.

Dean nodded and looked down at the grass. “I was... I _am_ afraid, OK? Afraid of losing you, again. And this time it will be permanent because Jack won't make it for some reason and Chuck won't reassemble you like some cosmic Rubik's Cube.” 

Dean sighed. “But I do hear you. And I don't want to live my life fearing losing you, when we can be together and you know, just be good. Like normal ex-hunter and former angel - people. So, I'm sorry, OK, Cas? I'll try to be more chill and not freak out when you wanna do rock climbing with no gear or some other stupid stuff like that.”

“Or me forgetting my cellphone?” Cas grabbed his hand, kissing each knuckle.

“Yeah, yeah. That too. Now let's get off this Mount Doom and grab your backpack. I know you have snacks in there, and I'm hungry.” Dean got up and extended his hand.

Cas gripped Dean's hand tight and got up in one smooth motion. “Sounds like a plan. After you, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was: They fight/argue
> 
> I thoroughly enjoyed writing this, lol.  
> Enjoy and thank you for reading and leaving comments and kudos!


	22. Cooling down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After things had heated up between them, Dean suggests he and Cas cool down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was: Water fight
> 
> Enjoy!

On their way back to the cabin they found themselves again near the small lake. On a whim, Dean decided to abandon the path leading home and steered towards the lake. “Let's go cool down, Cas.”

Cas looked back at Dean, a knowing smile on his face. “I'm feeling somewhat hot, so let's.”

Dean grinned. “You are always hot, Cas. I don't fall in love with plain-Janes.”

“No, just celestial beings that you threaten to kill on first sight.”

“What can I say”, Dean called back, “It was love at first stab.”

Soon they found themselves near the small body of water. The lake was placid and the sun had warmed up the grass through clearings in the tree canopy. Dean toed off his shoes and had already removed his socks and pants. He pulled off his T-shirt in one fluid motion. “You coming, Cas. I dipped my toes in, the water is really nice.” He removed his underwear and tossed them aside.

Cas edged himself closer to the water, a doubtful expression on his face. He removed his clothes and folded them neatly before placing them on the grass. “I'm having a change of heart. The air is warm, yes but the water seems cold. I'm still not very fond of being cold, Dean. And it rained a couple of days ago.”

“Chicken,” Dean yelled and then laughed out loud, before jumping straight into the lake. Cas jumped back at the last minute and avoided getting wet.

After a few seconds, Dean breached the surface. He shook his head when he saw Cas laying down on the grass, eyes closed. Sunbathing like a freaking cat. Dean turned around and took a few strokes in the murky waters. At least the bottom was somewhat nice and not covered with algae. That feeling had always unsettled him.

He thought about his and Cas' conversation earlier and sighed. Cas had been right and it was time for Dean to stop acting out of fear. He had Cas right now. And he was going to enjoy that right now. What eventuality lay in the future was not something that needed to be brought into the present. 

Swimming back to the shore, Dean noticed that Cas hadn't moved an inch. His eyes were closed, and the sunlight speckled his skin. Dean could imagine the feeling of him under his fingers. Warm, familiar and comforting. His straight nose, full lips that begged to be kissed. The broad shoulders gave way to a nice chest, a flat, strong stomach. Muscular thighs, cock to die for and he _still_ had his underwear on. 

Dean cupped his hands, filled them with water and slowly waded out of the lake, careful not to disturb Cas.

He was just within range when Cas blinked his eyes open. “Don't even think the thought, Dean. I swear, if you do it – “

“Cas. Don't you trust me?” He could feel the water slowly slipping away through his fingers.

Cas got up and leaned back on his elbows. “You will regret it, Dean. I'm warning you.”

“I've never been good with warnings.” Dean tossed the remaining water on Cas. It was not as much as he wished for but the effect was the same. Cas rushed forward with a yelp, and Dean was already on his way back into the lake. Just as he turned around again he saw Cas leap and dive in like he had been transformed into a dolphin, his face all grim and serious. 

Cas dove into the lake, hardly making a splash and after a few seconds, Dean noticed that he was still under water. Dean looked around for any sign of disturbance but the water was murky and didn't leave any clues of Cas' whereabouts. Suddenly he felt strong hands on his shoulders and then he was pressed down below the surface. 

Immediately Cas let go and Dean swam back up. “It's just a little bit of wat – “

Dean closed his mouth and eyes as Cas splashed water over his face. Wiping away the excess water, he could see that Cas' lips were turned up in a smile and his eyes were narrowed in a challenge.

“Anything you want to say, Dean?”

Dean waited a moment, but Cas didn't make a move. “It's warm isn't? Nothing be – “ 

Cas splashed water on him again and then dove back under, not bothering to wait for a reply. 

Dean turned around in circles trying to find Cas. Fuck it. He dove under but it didn't bring much clarity. The water was still murky and he had to feel his way forward which was not ideal for sneak attacks. Suddenly he felt a grip on his ankle before he was yanked backward. Dean twisted his body and used his hands to push. He mentally high-fived himself as he came in contact with Cas' chest but just as suddenly Cas was gone. 

The water fight and adrenaline had Dean breathing hard, but it was also because of the sheer _fun_ of it. Dean paddled with his legs and decided to swim towards the center of the lake. Where was Cas and how long could he hold his breath for? It was like the thought called Cas forth, and he practically rose up like some ancient sea god and jumped on Dean's back. He crossed his legs around Dean's chest and torso with ease. Dean spluttered. 

“Hey, this is cheating, Cas!” He tried to maintain his equilibrium, but Cas was doing his best to pull him back down again. 

“Everything is fair in war,” Cas said and then leaned to one side. 

Dean wobbled and grabbed Cas' arms for support. He managed to keep his balance when suddenly everything went black. Mother fucker. Cas pressed his hands against Dean's eyes, effectively blinding him, and Dean felt his body starting to sway immediately. 

“Give up,” he could hear Cas whisper in his ear. 

“Fine,” Dean growled and then Cas pulled them both under water.

When Dean rose back up again, Cas was already heading back out. He drained some of the excess water out from his hair. 

Dean followed behind, smiling. “Fucking cheater, I told you I gave up.”

“I heard you. Just payback for that very first splash. I did warn you.” Cas removed his wet underwear and pulled his pants back on. "This is the worst feeling ever, wet skin and dry clothes.”

“Consider it payback for the cheating.”

Cas scoffed. “You're in the same boat as me, Dean.”

“Nope.” Dean shook his head. “I'll go home like this.”

“You are going home stark naked?” Cas raised an eyebrow and was silent for a few seconds. When he spoke again his eyes were gleaming as if an idea had hit him. “Interesting. Maybe we can incorporate –“

“No! Don't even think about it, Cas.” Dean swiftly grabbed his T-shirt and pulled it on.

“Might be fun,” Cas grinned.

“Yeah, I bet. Fun for you. Still no. Let's head back.” 

They dressed quickly. Dean took Cas' hand and together they headed back home, their only company the birds occasional chirps and the sounds of the forest around them.


	23. Twist and Shout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have some fun together.
> 
> Warnings: This chapter is explicit and contains bondage, sub/Dom undertones, pain play, and a scene people might find disturbing.  
> Also, Dean is a sassy sub ; )

Dean could quite put his finger on what it was, but he just knew. It was as if the subtle energies that surrounded or emanated from Cas changed into something _more_. Dean didn't even have to look at Cas to spot the change; it was in how he carried himself, how he talked, somehow more dark and sultry, each word a promise of future pain and each gesture promising undying pleasure.

Not that Dean was in any position to look right now, tied to a chair as he was with a blindfold over his eyes, and it was the good kind of blindfold, that shut out even the smallest traces of light. Cas knew what Dean appreciated as a birthday gift. The chair was simple and the wooden back carved in some crisscross pattern worked well as a binding point. Dean twisted his wrists, trying to get away but the knots were holding up. That pleased him. He still tried to get away but the knowledge that he actually _couldn't_ was even better. His feet were not bound, leaving him plenty of room to move.

Right now all Dean desired was to be touched again. Cas sure took his time. A small creak in the floor made Dean turn his head to the side. He knew where he was but the darkness played tricks on his mind and made him lose perception of time but in turn heightened other sensations. 

“You should see yourself, Dean. You are gorgeous. Your body is begging to be touched.” Cas' voice was soothing and he trailed his fingers over Dean's nose, down over his cheeks as if following the faint trails of freckles. 

Dean arched his head back, exposing more of his neck. He wanted more of that soft, feathery touch. “Not just my body begging, Cas”, Dean murmured and let out a contented sigh as he felt Cas' hand around his neck, still soft but with a promise of darker things to come. “It's been what, a fucking hour?”

“I can see that. But I do like the begging from your lips the most.”

A sharp pain bloomed from his nipple and Dean bucked up. “Fuck. Yeah, that felt good. More please.” Cas kept the pressure on, pinching hard with his nails, and the pleasure pulsed from Dean's nipple straight down to his balls and cock. He undulated his hips, simultaneously trying to escape the pain but also seeking friction, just something that could ground his weeping cock with touch. 

Cas wound his fingers in Dean's hair, pulling tightly and Dean moaned again. “You think begging is going to get you somewhere?” Cas' voice was sharp, laced with steel that made Dean squirm with pleasure. 

He bit his lip but couldn't escape the wicked desire, the need that made the words tumble out. “It usually does.”

Suddenly Cas was gone and Dean was bereaved of the touch he craved so much. A soft shuffling of feet could be heard, deliberately so. Dean exhaled slowly, trying to gauge were in the room Cas was. If he had his hands free he would have flailed around trying to touch him. Dean was on the verge of standing up when he sensed a faint whisper at his ear.

“If you like to beg, I'll make you beg, Dean.”

Fucking hell. Those words made Dean's pulse skyrocket and he pushed against his restraints again as he turned towards Cas.

A moan erupted from his lips when Cas finally laid his hands on Dean's cock, stroking it. Even strokes, up and down with a rhythm that didn't change. Dean jutted his hips upwards but as soon as he did, Cas froze mid-action. Getting the message, Dean eased himself down on the chair again, breathing hard. Sweat was like a thin film covering his body.

Cas's fingers flicked over Dean's head, spreading out the precome that had leaked for what seemed like hours, rubbing his head mercilessly. The ghost of sweet release was there, just on the precipice, and Dean was ready to jump.

“Please, Cas.” He could hear Cas exhale sharply, probably in amusement, the fucker, as another hand ghosted over Dean's balls.

The muscles on Dean's underarms flexed as he clenched his fingers, on the verge of bucking up in rhythm with Cas' ministrations, on the verge of exploding. Cas tightened the grip on Dean's cock infinitesimally and twisted suddenly.

Dean screamed out, his whole body arching upwards. Sweet pain coursed through him, and seconds later pleasure followed, in a wild twister of passion, confusion, and fire. He gripped the floor with his toes as the chair tipped backward, but Dean didn't care one bit if he fell on his ass, consumed as he was in the throes of a violent orgasm.

After what felt like an eternity, he had finally calmed down enough to care about his surroundings. His chest rose and fell with every breath, and as he blinked, he was still wrapped in darkness. Cas' hands were all over him, caressing the side of his chest, his arms, fingers trailing up to leave sweet reassurances on his neck. Soon hands were replaced with a mouth. Cas kissed him gently, one, two three times, murmuring sweet nothings against Dean's sweatsoaked skin.

When the blindfold finally came off, Dean blinked a few times as the harsh light battered his lashes. 

Cas was smiling down at him, but Dean was still too dazed, still trying to coordinate his scattered thoughts. 

“Wow,” was all he managed, but that seemed to be enough for Cas. He slipped behind the chair and soon Dean was free of the ropes. He flexed his fingers, stiff from disuse and slowly moved his shoulders, rolling his neck. 

Cas fetched a glass of water from the kitchen, that Dean drank in gulps and soon they were cuddled down in bed. “I made good on my promise. Made you beg.” 

Dean just shook his head, laughing. “Fuck, where did you learn that?”

“The internet.”

Dean snorted. “The Internet, Jesus... Remind me not to be on your bad side, or at least give me a warning if I am. Not that I was complaining, Cas but... yeah. I liked it.”

Cas squeezed his hand. “Good. Now rest some.”

“I'm not tired. I'm just gonna lay here and think about why my husband is a fucking sex god.” They sat there in silence. Cas trailed his fingers through Dean's hair gently, and Dean felt himself relax, sinking deeper down. A few minutes later, he was sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was: Playing Twister
> 
> I thought to go on the expected route, then I found something else. One definition of twister according to Urban dictionary is to violently torque a man's penis during a hand job. I went with that, but in a less violent and more nice pain-kind of way. Cas would never hurt Dean... too much.


	24. What a touch brings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's intimate exploration of Cas' cock turns into another intimate study of Cas' body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was: NSFW

Cas' moans died down on a sigh as Dean wrapped his plump lips around Cas' head, sucking hard. Dean gave Cas' cock a firm stroke as his tongue twirled and played with Cas' slit, licking up the bitterness of Cas' precome before his fingers wandered down to gently squeeze Cas' balls. 

Above him, from what Dean could judge, Cas was a writhing mess. His hips undulated back and forth with every bob Dean did on his hard cock and as he hit a particularly good spot, Cas wound his fingers in Dean's hair and gripped tightly, indicated to Dean that he was doing more than good. 

Dean could hear that Cas was close in how his breathing increased even more, and his moans became deeper. He could hear Cas was close in how he practically shoved Dean down on his cock, in how Cas did that cute twitch with his left leg, and how the cock in his mouth jerked. Dean hummed, pleased with himself and pushed on that spot Cas liked, underneath Cas' balls. 

He winced as Cas' fingers flexed in his hair but the slight pain was quickly accompanied by a zing of pleasure. Soon a stream of warm come hit the back of Dean's throat and he continued to suck Cas off until a gentle hand on Dean's head told him that it was enough.

“You are unfairly good at this, Dean.” Cas panted, but fired off a smile at Dean who was still on his knees. 

Dean looked up at Cas through his eyelashes, a view he knew Cas enjoyed. Hell, Dean enjoyed kneeling too, so who was he kidding? Half of the times he had a hard time separating who got the most pleasure out of the small and big signs of subservience, he or Cas.

“Practice makes perfect, Cas. Come, let's crawl down in bed. It's cold.” Coming down from an intense fucking, Dean always became acutely aware of how hot he was and how chilly everything else around him was. 

They cuddled down in bed but for once Dean opted out of being the little spoon. He turned on his side so he could face Cas.

Cas smiled, staring into Dean's eyes. His fingers trailed softly over his freckles. “You don't wanna cuddle? Getting bored of this newly-made human already?”

Dean chuckled and wound a finger behind Cas' ear, pressing hard. Cas moaned.

“Not getting bored of you anytime soon, Cas. Just want to feel and touch every inch of you.” Dean pulled down the covers, exposing Cas' chest and arms. He raked his fingers and nails down the sides of Cas' chest, nails digging in just to be there but not leaving any scratches. 

Cas closed his eyes, sighing softly as Dean continued his ministrations, up and down.

“Feels good, doesn't it?” 

Cas just nodded, still with his eyes closed.

Dean smiled, and eased his way up towards Cas's neck, finding the short hairs. His fingers gently padded over soft skin a couple of time, before he slowly ghosted over the sensitive skin at the side of Cas' neck. 

Cas leaned in more towards Dean and Dean chuckled when he noticed the goose flesh on his husband's arms and his nipples turning hard.

“What do you find amusing?” Cas mumbled sleepily.

“Nothing. You seem to enjoy this very much. You are practically purring, like a cat in the sun.”

Cas turned towards Dean and draped an arm over him. His fingers and nails raked over Dean's back, from his shoulders, down his shoulder blades and all the way to the dimples above his ass, leaving faint red welts. “You tell me this doesn't feel good?”

Dean kissed Cas' exposed bicep. “Mm, you are right. I was right. It feels very nice.”

“Maybe next time I'll omit the pain and just go for soft strokes.” A smile played at Cas' lips. “Kill you with kindness, how does that sound, love?”

“Like something you do every day, Cas?”

Turning on his back again, Cas laughed. “Now I know you are just sucking up, Dean. Don't worry, I'll not take your pain away. But I will most definitely remember this.”

Dean was already stroking Cas' arm up and down slowly, one finger at a time, pressing down and sliding from his strong bicep, down the side towards soft flesh before trailing down to his muscular underarm. Turning back up, he repeated the motion slowly, almost absentmindedly.

“Mm, figures you'd take something nice and cozy and pleasurable and go all Mr. Hyde on it.”

Cas kissed the top of Dean's head. “You love me for it.”

Laughing, Dean settled in near Cas, resting his head on Cas' chest. “That I do, I mean that's not the only reason, but sure. You make a badass pulled pork, that's the second reason. And fine, you can handle a gun, that's pretty hot too.”

“Three reasons, better than one.” Cas played with Dean's hair gently and listened to his soft breaths.

“I'm just gonna rest my eyes for a bit, Cas,” Dean murmured. “No falling asleep. Poke me if I do. In that spot near my ribs, the one that hurts like a motherfucker.”

Cas hummed, and continued to stroke Dean. “Good night, Dean.”

Dean hugged Cas tightly once, before relaxing. “Not gonna sleep. It's just ten, the night is still young. We are still young. Not old.” 

“Just relax.” 

Cas' fingers through Dean's hair was like a soft lullaby beckoning him to sleep. Sighing loudly, Dean grumbled. “If I relaxed more, I'd be dead, Cas. Besides... only old people fall asleep at the mere hint of the clock passing ten. We're on vacation. We should be up late... Really late. Past midnight. If Jack can be up late so can we.”

“Mm. It's been a nice vacation, Dean.”

Dean's voice was soft, a mere whisper. “Yeah, nice. I'm not old.” 

“No, you are not. You are very young, a mere blip in what comprises the ancient existence that is the Universe.”

And a minute later, Dean was snoring softly, sound asleep.


	25. Balls of plasma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas wakes Dean up in the middle of the night.
> 
> Today's prompt was: Stargazing

The night was void of clouds which made the sight before them, stand out even more. Dean blinked, still bleary-eyed from sleep. They were on the edge of the lake and even though a chill wind wound its way down Dean's hoodie and thin jacket, it was not enough to fully rouse him. He bent down, submerged his hand in the cold lake water and pulled back up. Rubbing his face with the chill liquid sent his body into instant alert mode. Cas, on the other hand, looked like he had been sleeping for hours, well-rested and alert. His eyes were wide with wonder and excitement.

“Wanna go further away from the lake? It's kind of cold, Cas.”

Cas turned his attention to Dean. “Yeah, of course.” He looked at Dean, all hunched up and looking miserable as he squinted at seemingly nothing. “I should have let you sleep. I was just so excited, and I thought you – “

Dean shook his head empathically. “Just gimme a few more seconds and I'll be alright, no need for apologies.

Cas walked over to spot where some trees grew, but not too dense, still allowing them a clear view of the star-dusted sky. Dean followed suit and sat down next to him. He looked up at the night sky, squinting. “So, what's worth getting an elbow in the rib for?”

There was a smile in Cas' voice as he spoke. “It was meant as a small nudge.”

“More like a sharp stab, but it's all good. It's cute when you get all excited, like a kid at Christmas.” Dean yawned once and wrapped his arm around Cas.

“It's a perfect night to see the stars without a telescope.” Cas pointed at a cluster of stars. “See that bright star in the middle?”

Dean followed Cas' finger to a red star. “It's a red supergiant, called Betelgeuse. One of the most visible stars, especially on a night like this. Countless souls have gazed up and tried to make sense of these balls of plasma.”

Dean laughed, “Balls of plasma... so romantic, Cas. But you are right, it is an amazing view. No wonder so many worshiped them, or I guess, at least tried to make sense of what they saw.”

“The Egyptian looked at this star and saw it as part of Sah, Father of Gods while the Indians called it the Moist One.” 

“I can't really see anything remotely being moist about that picture. All I see are shining stars, sure they are pretty but that's it.”

Cas pointed at another star next to Betelgeuse. “Al Mankib, one of the early Arab star gazers believed it was a huge giant, or rather the shoulder of the giant.” Cas pointed slightly to the right of the red star. “Bellatrix over there was the armpit, but sometimes Betelgeuse was ascribed that position too, the armpit of the Central One.”

Chuckling, Dean leaned in close to Cas. “They were maybe not all-knowing back then but they sure as hell could name the stars. Way cooler than scientists naming stars nowadays. Much easier to remember the Grand Dick of Giants then star constellation N45KIM12.”

“That I can agree with.” Cas grabbed Dean's hand, his thumb stroking his skin slowly. “We need to get inside soon, you feel cold.”

“Mm. We can stay a bit longer. It's nice.” After a brief moment of silence, Dean spoke up again. “Want to hear a confession? When I heard of Betelgeuse all my mind could think of was Beetlejuice.”

Cas laughed, shaking his head. “The Tim Burton horror movie? The one with Michael Keaton about that couple that turns into ghosts – “

“Yep. Let me show you.” Dean pointed at a few stars above the red giant. “Here, see that dark space, that is Beetlejuice's eyes, and that cluster of stray stars is the wild mane of hair. And over there –“ Dean went lower, “are Beetlejuice's legs. He's sitting cross-legged, relaxing, not having a care in the world. And that star right there is his dick.”

Cas nodded slowly. “Uh-huh... I'm just grateful you're not head of the team that names stars. Beetlejuice's dick is not one for the history books. Although, that reminds me of that one time when Balthazar came down to a poor Greek astronomer and almost convinced him to name a star the Horse Cock of Titus.” Cas shook his head. “Titus was not amused, but Balthazar thought it was hilarious.”

Dean grinned. “Sounds like something Gabe would have done too.” A sudden shiver went through him. He realized that the coldness of the night had gripped them tighter causing his fingers to stiffen. Not even the layers of clothes on him was enough to shield him from the sudden drop in temperature.

“Let's get back inside. You are cold, Dean.”

Dean rose up, grabbed Cas' hand and pulled him up. “Yeah, let's not freeze our asses off. But hey... thanks for the bruised rib. It was worth it.”

Cas rolled his eyes and hurried back towards the cabin, with Dean quickly following suit behind him.


	26. It's the thought that counts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was: Ugly Sweater

With just a few days left of their vacation, Cas had insisted that they go shopping for souvenirs or at least gifts because that was expected. Dean had begrudgingly agreed after Cas had ignored his protests about Sam and Jack not needing any gifts. They'd headed out in the Impala and driven over one hour to the nearest mall. When Cas walked out of the car, determination in his step and a smile on his face it had almost been worth it.

This trip had not been worth it. Dean looked at Cas, his eyebrow raised in suspicion, trying to gauge if Cas was fucking with him or being serious. His eyes went back and forth between the so-called sweater and his husband. Cas was looking at him, face open, as if begging Dean for an opinion.

“Fuck... you are serious, Cas? You want to buy _that?_ ” Dean eyed the sweater hanging on the rack. If Chuck had a stowaway store with decrepit and ugly ass sweaters that even the evilest grandma refused to give her grandspawn, Cas had found it.

Cas took a step forward to touch the arm. He rubbed a hand over the material, then dropped it as he turned back to Dean. “You don't think Sam will like it?”

Dean tried to stifle the laughter at the thought of Sam's expression when he got Cas' gift. “Sammy likes flannel, this is as far away from flannel you can get.”

“It has a hoodie, I thought you said hoodies were cool.” Cas frowned, trying to get a grasp on the fickleness of fashion.

“Try it on Cas, so I can imagine how it will look on Sam.” He tried to keep his voice level.

Cas promptly pulled the sweater over his head. Dean appraised the sweater again, tried to erase any prejudice he had and view the sweater with open honesty or some other bullshit like that. It was black, with an image knitted in the front. White snow-covered ground and a huge ass reindeer was plastered on the front. Cas' head poked up like a messed up animal head.

Dean bit his lip. “Um, put the hoodie on,” he murmured.

Cas pulled the hoodie up. His face became partly shadowed, mysterious and that was somewhat hot but the brown color of the hoodie complete with fake brown reindeer horns attached to the sides kind of ruined the picture. Hell, everything about the sweater ruined the picture. Sammy would hate it.

“I think Sam will like it. A thoughtful gift, Cas. Better not save it for Christmas.” Dean turned around quickly and grinned. Clearing his throat, he faced Cas again, hoping he wore a neutral expression.

Cas had already tossed the sweater in the cart. “Now, let's find Jack a sweater too.”

“Let's.”

Dean grabbed the sweater. “This will be perfect for Jack.” 

Cas pursed his lips. “You don't think it is a bit too much?”

Dean's hands smoothed out a few wrinkles on the sweater. The entire thing had huge pictures of cat heads printed on it in varying colors going from soft gray and black and white to a striped orange and white.

“No... Jack will love this. He loves cats, and this sweater is all cat. Touch the fabric, it's really nice.”

Cas nodded. “You are right, it is. And it will be a nice change from all the flannels Jack has adopted.”

Dean shrugged. “Well, he is around Sam all day long, what'd you expect. Soon he will declare he is a vegan.” Dean rolled his eyes, finding the idea ridiculous. “Alright, these sweaters will due. I'm sure, uh, Jack and Sam will _appreciate_ the thought. It's the thought that counts...”

Grabbing the cart, Cas started pushing it towards the nearest cashier. “Good. I saw they had a coffee shop in the mall too. Want some before we head back?”

“I will need a pitcher of coffee and a gallon of bleach for my mind, trying to erase those...”

“What did you say, Dean?” Cas called from the front.

“Nothing! A coffee break sounds good.” Dean shook his head, a smile on his face as he started an easy jog, catching up with Cas.


	27. The art of wooing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Cas is in the shower, Dean prepares a surprise.

Dean was lucky that Cas enjoyed his showers. He had caught him countless times, just standing under the showerhead, letting the warm water pour over him, his eyes closed and that dark hair plastered down his forehead. It was a sensation Cas had confessed he greatly enjoyed since becoming a human. Cas was the picture perfect image of serenity in those moments and Dean hoped he would take just a few more minutes to enjoy himself.

Looking around the kitchen, Dean nodded, pleased with himself. The lasagna had been in the oven for close to 40 minutes and was soon done. The scent of meat and oregano permeated the kitchen; Dean wouldn't be surprised if Cas could feel the lingering scents of it from the bathroom.

Putting down a bowl of salad on the kitchen table, Dean grabbed a lighter and lit the candles too. They cast a soft glow on the setting, and together with the dimmed light from the lamp, it looked really nice, if Dean could say so himself. The candles were more like little stumps; he'd found them at the bottom of a kitchen drawer but they worked. Candles were always romantic. 

Walking over to the kitchen, Dean grabbed a handful of tea lights, his light-jackpot, and stalked over to the living room. Cas would pass that room on his way to the kitchen. He spread the tea lights out, some on the table, some on the shelf and lighted the babies on fire. They glowed like tiny stars in the relative darkness of the room. He was so good at this. 

He opened the fridge to take a peek at the strawberries. They were not dipped in chocolate cause Dean couldn't exactly be sneaky with that, so he'd put them on a plate and drizzled some chocolate syrup on them. He took one and popped it in his mouth. Chewing happily, he nodded to himself. Excellent. He was the fucking master at this.

“Cas, dinner is soon finished, hurry up!”

As the final pièce de résistance, Dean grabbed a pack of chilled beer. It wasn't really a surprise because Cas had been there when he bought it but two out of three was not bad. Beer and lasagna, candles all over the place and strawberries. He had checked basically everything on the romantic-as-fuck-list. 

He listened for the sound of the door creaking, or Cas' feet padding softly on the floor but nothing.

“Cas, you got five more minutes.” Dean opened the oven, took out the lasagna and placed it on the counter, giving it a few minutes to cool off. 

Still, no Cas, so Dean heading towards the bathroom, the lights casting strange shadows over him as he walked by. 

As Dean opened the door slightly, he saw Cas drying his hair off with a towel, but the rest of his body was still soaking wet. Dean's eyes lingered on Cas' face for a second before going down south, appreciating every inch of Cas' muscular body. 

Cas stopped his drying to smirk at Dean. “Like what you see?”

Dean nodded, “Mm, always.”

Three confident steps and Cas was up in Dean's personal space, his broad but very wet chest pressed up against him. Dean could feel his own T-shirt get wet, but in that instant, he didn't care. Cas looked at Dean with an intensity in his eyes that made Dean unsure of if Cas wanted to kiss him or bite him. 

Cas' hand went to his cheek, cupping it gently. Slowly his hand drifted down, stroking his skin with fire. Cas' thumb rested on Dean's lip.

“I like what I see too.” Cas' voice was husky and low, and it still made Dean's inside do somersaults. Gently, Cas pressed with his thumb until Dean parted his lips. Cas' lashes framed his eyes dramatically, and Dean saw a small droplet of water rest on one eyelash as Cas bent down ever so slowly. His thumb was gone. Dean licked his lips quickly, anticipation thrumming through him. His heart was pounding, his chest was soaked but he didn't care.

Cas pressed his lips gently on Dean, kissed him slowly and Dean couldn't take it anymore, so he pressed himself forward, claiming Cas with everything he had. 

He could feel Cas chuckle against him but soon they were lost in a deep kiss. Cas' tongue thrust inside, slowly and with measure. Dean moaned as instant desire coursed through him. Cas wound his fingers into his hair as he pulled back. Their lips were almost touching, and Dean could feel Cas' breath on him as a soft caress. Cas leaned in, their noses touching.

“D-dinner is ready.” Wow, he was stuttering like a freaking virgin. 

“Mm, give me a one minute, I'll be right there.” Cas pulled back from Dean, gave him a quick smile and then turned around and grabbed a towel to dry himself off.

Dean exhaled and glanced down at his wet T-shirt. “Ima go change. I'll be in the kitchen.” He slinked out of the bathroom, and took a quick look at the dinner setting and candles, grinning. Cas wouldn't know what hit him. Cas might have wooed Dean with a kiss, but nothing beat lasagna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was: Romantic movie kiss


	28. Memento Mori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thud against a window brings Dean out from some disturbing thoughts.

It was a quiet, early morning, well as quiet as can be when your husband was snoring next to you. Dean didn't let that disturb him though. He didn't know if it was because he'd had days, weeks to truly relax but the images flashed through his head unbidden anyway in a way they hadn't done in years.

The sound of flesh being torn apart accompanied by feral growls and the stench of sulfur, the feeling of bones being crushed as he is being pulled apart piece by piece and him screaming to no avail. The sharp pain and his shocked inhale as Metatron stabs the angel blade in his chest, the blood bubbling up through his throat and Sam's pained cry. Dean rubbed the spot absentmindedly. The stinging needle as he plunged it in his own chest, the fire in his lungs as he desperately gasped for air and the lingering thought that he hadn't really cared if he came back.

It was the thud on the window that brought him back to the present with a start. He grabbed the Colt stoved away in the bedside table and his feet touched the floor softly. He walked near the wall, careful to avoid the window. They _were_ in a remote place but if it was one thing that life had taught Dean it was that bad luck always caught up with you, sooner or later. He glanced quickly at Cas, who was still sound asleep.

Peering out of the window he didn't immediately see anything that would've caused the disturbance. It was still dark outside although the sunlight had softened the absolute blackness of night. Narrowing his eyes didn't do much. If he wanted to get a really good view he'd have to open the window or go outside. That's when he saw it. A small speck of blood on the glass and feathers. Dean exhaled, relaxing somewhat. It was probably just a bird. 

Carefully he opened the window. The chill morning that greeted him made goosebumps erupt his flesh almost immediately. Dean ignored it, and looked down, trying to find the bird, if it had been a bird. It was still dark enough for Dean's eyes to not make shit out. Still holding the weapon in hand, Dean grabbed his phone on the bedside table and pressed the flashlight button, aiming it downward as not to wake Cas up. 

Sneaking back to the window he aimed the phone down in the grass. After a few seconds, he saw the cause of the thud. A small bird, half the size of his hand lay in the grass. Dean didn't see any blood but the bird was breathing fast and looked tousled up. Its dark eyes blinked a few times and as it moved its small narrow beak no sounds came out. Dean waved his arm but the bird didn't make a motion to fly away. Soon the bird closed its eyes and Dean saw the stillness in the chest. Dead.

It had just been a bird. Dean closed the window carefully and tossed his gun and phone in the drawer before crawling back into bed. He didn't lay down all the way, opting to lean back on the headboard instead. 

His eyes peered down at Cas. He was turned slightly to the side, his dark hair standing up in a hairdo that would have made Marge Simpson pride. He had stopped snoring at least but his lips were slightly open. He was so still.

Dean's chest suddenly felt heavy and he was sure he could taste bile. Cas had been still like that. The room had been small but the feeling of everything collapsing around him had nothing to do with small confines but with the man laying at the table. Angel of the Lord, his... Cas. He remembered touching Cas' hand. How alien it had felt. Sure, it had still been Cas' hand, the same nails, the same lines but it had been cold, stiff, devoid of life.

Dean looked down at Cas' chest, watching it intently and released a breath of relief when he saw it rise up and down slowly in the rhythm of deep sleep. He was just sleeping. Dean trailed a hand over Cas' arm, pressing gently. He nodded to himself as he felt the warmth of Cas underneath his hand, but just to be absolutely sure he pressed a finger at the base of Cas' neck. He knew his fear was fucking irrational, he could see Cas was alright, he was just sleeping like any other normal human being, but Dean just had to _know_ , to be really sure.

A small rhythmic thud pulsed against the pad of his finger, Cas' heart beating strong. Cas was here. He was OK. He was not dead. Dean sighed and slumped back in bed again. He wrapped an arm over Cas' arm, gently placing his head on Cas' chest. Angling his head, Dean inhaled, taking in the smell of light rain, fire, cinnamon and weak notes of Cas' favorite cologne mingled with a note that was uniquely Cas. Squeezing tightly, Dean smiled. Cas was not dead.

Enough with the depressing thoughts about all his fucking deaths. Dean didn't need those to remember that he would die again, for _good_ when the day came. He was very much aware of that fact. Billie would come for him someday as surely as bacon belonged on a breakfast platter, but he was planning on keeping her waiting for as long as he could. And meanwhile, he would remind himself of the reasons he had to keep living. Dean closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was: Death
> 
> Memento Mori is Latin and roughly translates to: 'Remember (that) you will die'


	29. The bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes Cas agree to a bet at the karaoke bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was: Karaoke night.
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy! =)

Dean turned the key into the hole, listening to the clank of the lock. He pressed the handle down, but the door didn't budge. “Alright, locked, we are loaded, well, all our stuff are. Ready to hit the road with Baby again?”

He saw Cas give the thumbs up in the passenger seat of the Impala.

 

Even though they had slept in before taking off, after eight hours on the road, the soft lull of the car was making Cas tired, Dean noticed. Mainly due to the incessant yawning he had been preoccupied with for the last ten minutes.

“Keep them eye shutters open, Cas. We are in the exotic pit stop that is Shelbyville, Kentucky.”

As Dean slowed down and eased Baby into a tight parking space, Cas peered his eyes open. “I don't care if it's exotic or not, as long as The Holiday Inn Express has beds, I'm grateful.” 

The reception desk was manned by a young woman, her curly hair pulled back tightly, ending in a thick braid. 

“Just one night, please.” Dean fiddled with his wallet, finally easing out the credit card. The receptionist, Felisha, handed him the key card.

“Room 202. Breakfast is served from 07.00 to 10.00. Checkout is at 11.00. Enjoy your stay.”

The beds had nothing on the ones in the cabin or their home but Cas seemed to approve nonetheless. And now they had time to check out the town, have a decent dinner and sleep for a few hours. There was no rush, no cases, no Apocalypses, so who was Dean to complain. 

 

“They have a karaoke bar!” 

Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas' excited tone. “So? I thought you were tired.”

“We can sing a few songs, after dinner.” His excitement turned into casualness. “Or we don't. I understand. Singing in the shower is nothing like singing in front of other people. We can watch some TV. I'm fine with that, Dean.”

Dean took another bite of his steak, dipped some French Fries in the sauce. He swallowed it down with some Margiekugel, shaking his head. “You are fine, huh?”

 

The karaoke bar had a grand total of ten other guests patronizing the establishment. Dean glanced at the stage. He hadn't really heard Cas sing, but with the gravely voice of his, he assumed this would be a fucking cake-walk. He tried not to sound too eager. 

“Fifty bucks! If I get most applauds, I don't have to vacuum.”

Cas narrowed his eyes. “That's one of only three tasks you have.”

“I cock awesome food, can't bet that away.”

Cas pursed his lips. “If I get the biggest round of applauds, your three chores stays the same. But I want you to do the grocery shopping for three weeks – 

Dean chuckled. “Deal, even if I don't get why you need stuff like chia beans or whatever and um, what was that godawful liquid I thought was beer that you brought home one day?”

“Kombucha. It's good for the body. You do the grocery shopping.” Casually, he added the last remark. “And you are not allowed to come for ten days.”

Dean stared. “What?”

There was a wicked glint in Cas' eyes. “You heard me. That and the fifty dollars of course.”

Dean hesitated for a split second, taken aback by Cas' confidence. His mind tried to find any reason for not taking the deal but couldn't conjure up any memory of Cas singing. Cas could _not_ fucking sing. “Deal.”

Dean grabbed the microphone as the lyrics and music to _Bad Moon Rising_ started playing. He didn't even need the lyrics, this was a song he knew as well as the back of his own hand. After singing the first few notes, Dean could definitely see that the audience was perking up. Yeah, angel voice, Cas, Dean thought with satisfaction but the longer he sang the more people seemed dissatisfied. The guy in the corner had started to shake his head and that lady in the front had a frown on her face. 

_“Don't come around tonight_  
_It's bound to take your life_  
_There's a bad moon on the rise”_

The music died down and to Dean's utter surprise the applauds he got sounded more like people accidentally smashing their hands together before finding the whole notion ridiculous, and stopping promptly, than the thunderous recognition he'd expected. Come on, it hadn't been that bad.

He sat down again, nursing his beer and looked at Cas, who still seemed unfazed as he took the stage. He bowed before taking the microphone. Dean's lips tugged into a smile. Show me what you got, Cas.

_“Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_  
_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
_Please don't take him just because you can”_

Cas' voice was deep and smooth, and from the first breath filled with emotion as he started singing. His eyes were closed but the tone of his voice was like a net cast out, slowly pulling the audience in with its electric vibrancy. 

Dean felt goosebumps erupt all over his arms and neck and realized he was holding his beer in mid-air. Cas' voice was beautiful – haunting even – and casting a quick glance around the karaoke bar he realized the people in here were getting an experience they would never forget. Pretty good for a somewhat run-down bar in the middle of-what-town. How the fuck did he not know _this_ about Cas?

When the song was over, Cas finally opened his deep blue eyes, gaze fixed straight at Dean. He smirked before smoothing it out to a pleasant smile, turning his attention to the rest of the audience. All ten audience members were standing up, applauding with excited fervor, Dean could even hear someone whistle.

Dean groaned. He was so fucked.


	30. Whatever you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are back home from their much-needed vacation and Dean is feeling frisky.

“Do what you want,” Dean whispered in Cas' ear, one arm slithering around him as Cas was standing in front of the bed, packing away the last pieces of their clothes from their getaway with a serious look on his face. 

Cas turned, facing his husband. He smiled as his finger trailed lazily across Dean's cheek. Dean could feel his cock stir as Cas pressed himself close to his body that already felt like it was on fire. He turned Dean's head to the side, lips close to his ear. Just a whiff of a breath was enough to ratchet up Dean's breathing. “I want to... fold my clothes away.”

Lips pursed indignantly, Dean backed away, muttering while Cas just laughed. 

 

After having a late lunch, very early dinner consisting of pizza bites and orange juice, Cas was lounging in his favorite spot on the couch, reading something on his Kindle. He consumed books like other people consumed chips; fast, voraciously and always reaching for one more. 

Dean prowled over, in his mind, very sexily and kneeled down next to Cas' legs, slowly stroking his hands up Cas' pants. His husband shifted slightly, and Dean smiled inwardly. Gotcha! Cas was still wearing his this-doesn't-move-me-one-bit face but Dean was confident he would fix that with the best hand – or blowjob, Dean wasn't picky – Cas had ever experienced. 

Just as Dean was about to get to the good stuff, Cas pressed his thighs against Dean's shoulders, basically forming a little cage with his legs. He dropped his Kindle, and fixed his azure eyes on Dean, clearly displeased. Roleplay, Dean was always game for that.

“What are you doing?” His voice was deep and somewhat upbeat which made an odd contrast to his gaze. Dean was about to say something snarky, but hesitated, suddenly. Maybe this wasn't role-playing time.

Cas' smile had turned amused but he was still not moving his legs.

“Trying to seduce you sexily. Hot blowjobs, nice ass, awesome kisses. Hell, I'll even throw in a back rub, no extra charge.”

Cas licked his lips, nodded. “Mm. Kind of like do-whatever-pleases-me-deal?”

“Yeah,” Dean smiled. “Exactly like that.” 

“Then I want to continue to read about Bard fucking what is essentially his own self from another world in what has to be the ultimate masturbation fantasy. It's really hot.” Cas just raised his Kindle, blocking his face from Dean's as his legs fell slightly apart; a clear signal for Dean to get up and give up.

“Alright, I'll read too.” Sullenly, Dean grabbed a book from the bookshelf and started reading at a random page.

As evening approached, Dean was almost vibrating with sexual tension and lust. They had just stoved away the dishes in the dishwasher when he felt a soft kiss on the back of his neck. His dick went to instant high alert and as Cas continued to kiss him, slowly moving from his neck – gentle hands grabbing his biceps to turn him around – up to the side of his jawline, a quick kiss on his lips, only to move to the other side, down his neck. There Cas took his time, teased and played until he decided enough was enough. He locked his lips into that soft, sweet spot Dean liked and sucked hard, surely leaving a bruise.

“Do what I want you say, Dean?” Cas' murmured against his neck.

Fucking finally, Dean thought but he didn't say that out loud. He just nodded, letting his hands wander underneath Cas' T-shirt, reveling in the feel of his abs, up the side of his waist, pulling in Cas more. “Whatever you want. Hell, I'll even do a replay of that corner thing we did.”

Breaking the kiss, Cas' hand went down and cupped Dean's ball through the pants, teasing, before he pressed against Dean's groin, making him forget his train of thought for the moment. Dean had been horny all day, so just these light, teasing touches were driving him crazy.

“I thought you liked it. You told me that you enjoyed it.” Suddenly, Cas' hand was in Dean's hair, pulling and angling his head back while a hand wrapped around his throat. “Was that a lie, Dean?” Cas' voice was sharp, waiting to cut deeper if Dean lied.

“No, I do enjoy it, in a weird way.” Dean hesitated before smiling. “It's just that I... also found it boring.”

“Hot and boring, I'd say that is the perfect combination.” Cas pressed the heel of his hand against Dean's growing erection, eliciting a moan from him. “I must say, Dean, you paint a very, tempting picture. I can already see it. You naked, kneeling on the floor in the bedroom. Your favorite collar on.”

“The extra wide one, fuck yeah.” Dean closed his eyes, the scene vivid in his mind.

Cas continued, amusement in his voice as he slowly increased the pressure on Dean's throat. “Yes, that one, a couple of butt plugs, that paddle you love and just me driving you wild with lust. I'll use your mouth and throat with no regard of your objections, desires or even your need for breath.”

Dean nodded slightly. “I'm down for all of that,” he rasped and opened his eyes again.

Backing away and letting go of Dean, Cas glanced at his wristwatch. “It's almost eight, though. So I think I'll rather watch Jeopardy.”

Dean raised his eyebrows and he was so stunned that he couldn't form a question at first. “What? Cas, really? What about all this talk about you basically ravaging me? I'm fucking _hard_ over here.” Dean gestured at his groin to emphasize his point.

Cas smiled. “Too bad. It's lucky that one of us in this marriage has a good memory. No coming for ten days, Dean. I won, you lost.”

Practically stomping, Dean followed Cas to the living room as he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

“You said no coming! Not me being a – a fucking... monk for ten days!”

“Well, I changed my mind.”

Dean slumped down on the couch. “That is not how a bet works, Cas. You can't change the terms just like that.”

Cas turned and looked at Dean with _that_ look that made him all weak and flustered but also meant Cas wouldn't budge. 

“Fine. Let's watch Jeopardy.” Dean sighed. It was gonna be ten long and frustrating days. He needed another vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was: Do what you want. I decided to take that sentence as a literal prompt. ; )
> 
> A/N: Thank you to all my readers who have read (and commented) on this little, mostly fluffy but sometimes sexy and angsty tale about Dean and Cas' vacation. Hope you enjoy this last little installment. Until next time.


End file.
